A Love Once Realized
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Aragorn finds out his name and that he has to wed Legolas Greenleaf. All though he is against this he might find that it isn't as hard to love Legolas as he thought it would be. MM, AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
__**Warnings: **AU, M/M, M-preg  
__**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas  
__**Author's Note: **Please tell me what you think of the story and if I should continue. Please keep in mind that this story in an AU. This is my first lotr story, so please tell me if something is wrong and I will fix it. If someone has a idea for the title please tell me. Thanks ! _

* * *

_**Untitled  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

_**Prologue**_

As spring came, leaving the cold winter behind, Rivendell once again grew bright, brighter then the year before. But with this new year came great surprises for some. Inside, in front of Lord Elrond sat Estel, or now Aragorn. As he finally had come of age Elrond found him ready to hear about his true parents, who had died many years ago. Elrond looked down at his foster son, who he had held in his heart as one of his own children. A pained expression played on his face as he saw tears well up in shocked and betrayed eyes. It hurt him to see Aragorn look at him that way, but he knew this had to happen. Elrond once again opened his mouth to speak, watching Aragorn carefully. "There is one more thing I need to tell you..."

"More secrets..." Aragorn whispered, pain burning deep inside his heart.

Elrond's expression changed into one of compassion. "You are to be married," He started and saw Aragorn become pale. "It has been arranged even before your birth, this marriage will bring men and elves closer once again."

Aragorn shook his head wildly, not believing the words that came to his ears.

"Within two weeks Legolas Greenleaf, son of the Elvenking of Mirkwood will come to Imladris." Elrond told him, reaching out for his foster son, holding out a hand for him to take but when Aragorn didn't he continued speaking. "And you will be wedded when the end of spring arrives."

Aragorn got up and shook his head once again. "I will not marry him!" He cried out. "What about Firiël, we love each other does that mean nothing?"

Lord Elrond shook his head. "Do you not understand Aragorn," Elrond started and was slowly loosing his patience. "You have no choice in this, you are to be wed, it's is your responsibility as the future king of men."

The young man frowned, looking down upon Lord Elrond. "I never asked to be king, I never asked for any of this." He said before leaving quickly.

Lord Elrond sat alone, a sigh escaped his lips and he rested his head in his hands. "Neither did I Estel, but just as you I have no choice my son." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes, knowing very well that this conversation might have broken more then just a heart, but also a bond between a father and his son.

_**O O O**_

Aragorn stopped walking when he noticed someone sitting outside. He smiled when he saw the form of his lover, Firiël, with hair as golden as the sun reaching just above his waist. It had been braided perfectly, held together to keep it from falling into the pale face which belonged to the sweet elf. He walked towards Firiël who turned once he heard that Estel was walking slowly towards him.

Aragorn stopped walking when he saw Firiël's deep emerald eyes upon him, watching him with a bright smile which lightened Aragorn's heart but today it could not lift the burden which pushed down heavily on his shoulders. "Firiël..." He breathed his lover's name once more, wondering how many times he would be able to whisper it before he was a married man.

"Estel."

Firiël's voice was soft and sweet, like a mid-summer breeze which could sooth your nerves. "My dear Firiël, I bring bad news."

The blonde elf frowned and pushed himself up, walking towards his lover who he pulled in his arms once he was in reach of him. "What is wrong Estel, what have you heard?" He asked, burying his head in the crook of the brunette's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent which always made him remember Estel and made him calm.

The dark haired man closed his eyes and rested his chin upon Firiël's golden head. "Elrond has brought me news about who I truly am, and who will...who I will wed before the end of spring."

Firiël pulled away and looked up at Estel, frowning. "What do you mean Estel?"

Aragorn watched him, holding him close to him while he opened his mouth to speak. "I am no longer Estel, I am Aragorn." He whispered to Firiël. "And I am to wed Legolas Greenleaf, prin-"

"Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil...I know whom you speak of." Firiël told him before pulling away from his lover.

Aragorn sighed, letting his arms fall to his side when he saw Firiël step backwards. "I do not wish to marry him Firiël, I love only you." He whispered and stepped away to give his lover space.

Firiël nodded in understanding. "But you have no other choice, am I right?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I will not marry him," He said then. "I promise you I will not marry him."

"Do not make promises you might not be able to keep,...Aragorn." The blonde one whispered. Firiël looked up at him, and for the first time Aragorn could remember he witnessed tears in elven eyes.

He pulled Firiël close to him and kissed his lover passionately. When he pulled away he kissed the blonde's forehead. "I love you."

The blonde elf just nodded, staying within Aragorn's arms until the sun could no longer be seen and the night had come.

**_Continue ? _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
__**Warnings: **AU, M/M, M-preg  
__**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas  
__**Author's Note: **I am glad to find that people like my story. Don't forget to review, thanks! _

* * *

_**Untitled  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

_**Chapter one**_

The garden was filled with silence except for two whispering voices. Neither could be heard even by elven ears. They were shielded from eyes as they held each other, which they knew would probably be the last time. "He is coming today, is he not?" Firiël asked softly, looking away from his lover.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, he is..."

Firiël bit his lip, looking back up at Aragorn. He brushed a strand of dark hair out of Aragorn's face, looking into his lover's eyes. "I feel as if my heart is breaking, I am feeling a pain I cannot seem to heal."

Aragorn took Firiël's hands in his own and kissed the palms. "Do not worry Firiël, you will be at my side wherever I go, you will be introduced as my lover if someone asks."

The blonde shook his head. "No Aragorn, you will insult them, your future companion."

"I do not care for him, I do not care for what they might think of me, all I care for is my love for you." Aragorn replied to him, pulling Firiël's head close to his own, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Firiël closed his eyes, feeling Aragorn's warm lips brush against his own. When the taller man pulled away he opened his eyes and looked up at Aragorn with a smile. "I love you Aragorn."

"And I love you Firiël."

_**O O O **_

Lord Elrond watched in silence as the travellers of Mirkwood seemed to come closer on their perfect white horses. When Aragorn arrived, followed by a silent blonde elf Lord Elrond frowned and crossed his arms, angry to see Firiël with his foster son. "Aragorn..." He muttered and glared at him for bringing his lover.

"If I am to meet my future companion my lover will be at my side." Aragorn answered easily, watching his father.

Before Lord Elrond could say another word he was spoken to by one of the riders from Mirkwood. "Lord Elrond." Elrond knew the familiar voice, and he smiled, happy to find that Glorfindel had returned to their house. "I bring with me Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas got of his horse and smiled, bowing in front of Elrond. "Lord Elrond." He whispered softly, strands of blonde hair falling from his shoulders. When he looked up again he smiled to see his betrothed standing next to Elrond. All though Aragorn had not known of this until this year, Legolas had been waiting for this moment since Aragorn was born. "I am so happy to finally meet you Aragorn." He said, watching for any reaction from the man in front of him.

Aragorn watched Legolas in silence and gave him a rude nod before placing his hand on Firiël's lower back and stepping closer to his blonde lover. Firiël turned crimson but did nothing.

Legolas watched the two with a confused frown before he heard Lord Elrond speak to him. "Would you like to see Rivendell, prince Legolas?"

The blonde prince smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes Lord Elrond, I would love too."

Elrond placed a hand on his foster son's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Aragorn will be happy to show you, I am sure of it." Elrond said and then looked at Aragorn who glared back at him. "Firiël, will you come with me."

Firiël nodded and followed Elrond inside.

Legolas looked at Glorfindel, who had become a friend to him through their journey together. "Can I leave Aethil, Gaellyn and Nayevar with you my friend?"

The other blonde nodded. "Of course Legolas, I will show them to your chambers."

"Thank you Glofindel." He returned and received a embrace from the other before he walked away, followed by Legolas' servants. For a moment he looked at Aragorn with a smile, but it faded quickly when he saw Aragorn's uninterested glance.

"Come." Aragorn muttered and started to walk, expecting Legolas to follow.

And Legolas did, them moment he started walking he could see two servants walk towards their horses and take them towards the stables. He watched Aragorn's back, wondering if his future companion would say something to him now that they were alone. But Aragorn did not talk to him until they were standing in the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. Legolas' eyes lit up.

"These are the gardens." Aragorn muttered and turned to look at Legolas.

Legolas smiled. "I have often heard my father speak of Rivendell but I would never guessed it was this beautiful." Then he looked at Aragorn and sighed, looking away. "I guess Firiël is-"

"He is my lover," Aragorn started. "And I love him very much, I won't give him up for someone I am suppose to marry." When he saw how much these simple spoken words had hurt the blonde elf in front of him he wished he could take them back.

"I see..." Legolas whispered and started to walk through the gardens slowly, needing to think of what Aragorn just said to him. It hurt him to find that Aragorn did not wish for this bonding to take place, for he had wanted nothing more than that since the day Aragorn was born. He turned to face Aragorn. "I would like to go to my chambers, I am tired."

Aragorn nodded and started walking, once again expecting Legolas to follow which he did and once again both of them were silent. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, nervous in Aragorn's presence. "I am sorry for this Aragorn..." He whispered and he wasn't even sure if the man had heard him. "I thought you would be happy seeing me."

Aragorn stopped walking and spun around, glaring at the blonde elf in front of him. "What, can you honestly say you wanted this?"

Legolas looked away, his lips slightly parted, his eyes had a vacant expression. "From the moment you were born I loved you," He started, not looking at Aragorn. "The mere thought of spending the rest of my life at your side as your companion warmed my entire heart and that single thought made me happy." Legolas looked back at the man again. "But here I find you, perfectly happy without me and now that I am here you are saddened and even angry."

"It is not because of you but because of the choices that were made for me." Aragorn decided, knowing he could not blame the blonde prince in front of him for the things that were happening.

Legolas nodded. "I think I will be able to find my chambers on my own," He said when he noticed the blonde elf who was standing behind Aragorn. "Thank you for the tour Aragorn." Before Aragorn could answer the elf was all ready out of sight.

"So, what do you think of your future companion?"

Aragorn turned and smiled when he saw Firiël. "He means nothing to me." Aragorn decided and pulled Firiël in his arms. "Why did Elrond need to speak with you?"

Firiël looked away from his lover so he could hide the expression in his eyes. "Nothing important." He lied to his lover before taking his hand and smiled up at him. "Let's walk through the gardens."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
__**Warnings: **AU, M/M, M-preg  
__**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
__**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy people are reading my story! Please, keep reviewing! _

* * *

_**Untitled  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

_**Chapter two**_

Dinner was held in an uncomfortable silence between Aragorn and Legolas. All though Elrond had noticed he said nothing of it, not wanting to make things worse between the two of them. Firiël was not present and all though Elrond was glad to see this it also saddened him when he remembered what he had asked of the blonde elf. Of course Firiël had agreed with him and was leaving Rivendell once Legolas and Aragorn were wed. Elrond smiled softly when he saw at least one pair of elves happy, Erestor and Glorfindel.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn, trying to think of something he could say to the man when he heard the soft voice of Arwen. "Legolas," She started softly and smiled at the blonde elf next to her brother. "What do you think of Rivendell?"

Legolas turned to look at her and smiled politely. "It is very beautiful." He answered and received a nod from the woman who was sitting on the other side of him.

Aragorn seemed to snort and got up, looking at his father. "Can I be excused?" He asked.

Elrond nodded. "Of course Aragorn."

Legolas watched him leave, his stomach clenching. "He hates me..." He decided and turned to look at Lord Elrond.

"That is not true Prince Legolas," Elrond returned. "Aragorn is not happy with the arrangements that are out of his control but he does not hate you for it." The man decided and smiled softly at Legolas. "Do not worry Legolas, he will learn to love you."

Legolas closed his eyes and gave a short nod.

_**O O O **_

As days passed Legolas did not see Aragorn, maybe because he had tried to avoid the other man. Right now he was sitting in the gardens, Glorfindel sitting next to him.

"If you are so afraid of seeing him then why are you in the gardens?" Glorfindel asked, looking at his friend.

Legolas looked up at him. "He is spending a day with Firiël at the borders Rivendell, I will not see him here."

Glorfindel frowned, taken aback that Legolas seemed to know every step Aragorn took to be able to stay away from the man he was suppose to wed at the end of Spring. "You shouldn't have to hide from him, he is your future companion."

"He does not wish to be." Legolas reminded him.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. "That is nonsense, the two of you were meant for each other, he must feel something towards you."

"Oh he does," Legolas started. "Disgust, hate, anger...he will never love me, he will not allow himself to love me."

Glorfindel took Legolas' hands in his own, making the smaller elf look at him. "Legolas you have loved him since birth! You will suffer underneath his selfishness."

Legolas shook his head. "I am not weak Glorfindel."

"I never said that Legolas, everyone would suffer to see their love not returned."

Before Legolas could speak they were interrupted by a servant. Legolas smiled at Nayefar, one of his personal servants who had come with him to Rivendell, not only as his servants but also as his friends. "What is it Nayefar?"

"Mithrandir has finally arrived." Nayevar told him with a bright smile.

Legolas got up. "Where is he?" He asked, needing to see his old friend, there was much he wanted to tell Mithrandir.

"I am right here, Prince of Mirkwood." A old voice muttered from behind them.

Legolas turned and he suddenly felt relieved to have Mithrandir at his side in these days. "Mithrandir, I have missed you." He told his friend. "There is so much I wish to tell you."

"And you will have all the time to do so." Mithrandir said to Legolas, knowing exactly what had happened from Elrond's own mouth.

_**O O O **_

Aragorn played with a strand of Firiël's blonde hair but his mind was on Legolas. He hadn't seen him for a couple of days and Aragorn started to wonder why. He had even tried to find the man but without success.

"What are you thinking about?" Firiël asked, looking into the distant, his head resting in Aragorn's lap.

The dark haired man shrugged. "Nothing important."

Firiël nodded and turned his head so he could look up at Aragorn. "Maybe you should try to spend more time with him," He started, knowing exactly what Aragorn had been thinking about. "You might find that you could learn to l-"

"Don't Firiël." Aragorn whispered.

The blonde elf kept watching him. "Please Aragorn, don't be so stubborn."

Aragorn opened his eyes and sighed. "Fine Firiël, if you would like to see me spend some time with Legolas then I will." He decided and got up. "Let us return to Rivendell."

All though it pained Firiël to ask this from the one he loved most he knew there was no other choice.

_**O O O **_

Mithrandir looked at his young friend and shook his head, when Legolas told him he was trying to hide from his future companion. He said nothing, looking at Legolas.

"I know I am not suppose to hide from him Mithrandir, but..." He was silent when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked over to the door, opening it. When he saw Aragorn standing on the other side he looked down. "Yes?"

Aragorn watched him for a second and then he opened his mouth to speak. "Would you like to join me in the gardens?" He asked softly, hating the fact that he had to spend time with Legolas instead of his beloved Firiël.

Legolas frowned and did not look up. "Um, of course."

Aragorn nodded and then he noticed Gandalf standing behind the blonde elf. "Gandalf." He smiled to see him. "Why are you here?"

"For the wedding of course." Gandalf told him and smiled at Aragorn. "Well, I will leave the two of you alone now."

Legolas blushed and followed Aragorn who was all ready walking away. Both were once again silent until they reached the gardens and sat down on one of the ivory benches. Legolas looked around, not knowing what to say to the man next to him.

"I haven't seen you for days."

At hearing this Legolas frowned and glared at Aragorn. "I didn't think you would notice."

"Of course I noticed." Aragorn returned.

Legolas sighed. "Why are we here Aragorn?" He asked all of a sudden, startling Aragorn with his question.

"Because I wished to spend time with my future companion." He said then and in Legolas' eyes he could see that the blond elf did not trust his answer completely.

"Very well." Legolas muttered and turned to look at Aragorn again, trying to keep him from seeing the pain he was feeling inside of his stomach right now, he knew Aragorn had done this because someone had asked it from him, why else would Aragorn want to spend time with him all of a sudden? "Tell me about yourself."

"There is not much to tell." Aragorn decided. "I do not even know much about myself anymore." He turned his head to look at Legolas and was taken aback to see compassion in his blue eyes.

"I understand." Legolas whispered and tried to smile at the man next to him.

Aragorn looked around and frowned when he noticed a pair of elves in the distance. "Erestor and Glorfindel." Aragorn decided, pointing towards the two of them.

Legolas followed Aragorn's gaze and blushed when he saw the two elves kiss each other, his heart warmed at the sight. "Glorfindel spoke a lot about Erestor when we were travelling together, they must really love each other." Legolas decided, wishing that Aragorn and him could feel the same way about each other as Erestor and Glorfindel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
__**Warnings: **AU, M/M, M-preg  
__**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
__**Author's Note: **I actually didn't know that Firiël means mortal daughter, I am really sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing! And I don't mind if you review again, thanks! I'm really happyto see that people like the story! _

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**__By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

_**Chapter three**_

Aragorn smiled when he finally found the one he was looking for in the library together with a dark haired elf. "Legolas." He breathed, knowing that Legolas would hear him.

The blonde elf did indeed look up and smiled slightly when he saw Aragorn walking towards Nayevar and himself. The servant excused himself so Aragorn and Legolas would be left alone in the large library. "What is it Aragorn?"

"Arwen had a wonderful idea, we are going to picnic, will you come with us, Elladan and Elrohir will also be there." Aragorn asked, looking at the smaller one in front of him. He had carefully left the fact that Arwen wanted Legolas to come out, knowing very well that Arwen wanted to help the two of them to become closer.

"I would love to." Legolas decided and followed Aragorn.

They walked to the lake in silence and Aragorn was happy to hear Elladan's familiar voice. "There they are." He said and pointed towards the elves who were arguing about something. Elrohir was laughing happily, watching Arwen's angered face.

"Do not say that Elladan!" Arwen said harshly. "And be quiet Elrohir!"

Neither stopped and now Elladan was also laughing at his sister. Arwen give both her brother's a soft punch and watched them sit back and pout. "There, now be quiet."

Elladan snorted and Elrohir chuckled.

Arwen ignored them and pushed herself up when she noticed Aragorn and Legolas. "Oh Legolas, you decided to join us."

Legolas nodded and gave Arwen a embrace and a kiss on her pale cheek. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You should thank Aragorn for that." Arwen lied.

Legolas raised a brow. "Really?" He asked softly and turned to look at Aragorn, smiling.

Aragorn ignored him and sat down between his brothers. They said something to each other that neither Arwen or Legolas could hear but Arwen knew it had to be about either one of them. "We could go swimming if you wish." Arwen said to Legolas, pointing towards the lake.

Legolas nodded. "Very well."

As Arwen and Legolas walked to the lake Aragorn got up and started to walk to the opposite side, neither Elladan of Elrohir said a word, knowing perfectly well where Aragorn was going. Close to the lake were the training fields where Firiël was training at this time of the day.

Elladan and Elrohir joined their sister and guest, making sure neither noticed that Aragorn was gone but Legolas all ready had. He tried to ignore it, a fake smile on his lips as they laughed about something Elrohir said. But inside his eyes you could clearly read the disappointment.

_**O O O **_

Aragorn smirked when he saw Firiël training on his archery. He pulled the blonde elf in his arms who let out a soft cry. When Firiël noticed it was his lover behind him he smiled and let out a sigh. "Aragorn you startled me."

Aragorn brushes his lips over the back of Firiël neck and smiled when he felt the elf shiver. "Did you miss me?" He asked softly, holding Firiël close to himself.

"Of course I did..." Firiël answered. "But I told you to spend more time with Legolas and now you are once again with me."

Aragorn nodded, resting his forehead against Firiël's shoulder. "I can't help myself Firiël, I need to be close to whenever I can."

Firiël sighed and pulled out of Aragorn's arms, turning to face him. "Aragorn, please." He whispered and looked away. "We cannot continue this, you know this."

Aragorn nodded, all though he definitely understood it did not mean he liked giving up Firiël.

"I will be leaving soon." Firiël whispered.

"What?" Aragorn asked, frowning, confused.

Firiël sighed. "Lord Elrond sends me to Lothlorien." He said to Aragorn, not looking at the man in front of him. "I was suppose to leave the day after the wedding but...I don't think I can stay that long." Firiël said truthfully and looked at his lover once again. "I am leaving tonight, I am sorry Aragorn."

Aragorn tightened his grip on Firiël's arms. "No, you cannot leave me Firiël, I love you."

"And I love you Aragorn, and that is why this is for the best." Firiël said. "Both of us know this."

The dark haired man shook his head. "I am not letting you go for someone I do not care for!" He yelled.

Don't Aragorn, I have made my decision, don't let our goodbye be followed by anger." Firiël muttered and kissed Aragorn's cheek. "I will always love you Aragorn." Firiël whispered. "But there will never be a future for us..."

_**O O O **_

The days until the wedding were once again spend without seeing each other. Legolas spend his time with his friend Glorfindel while Aragorn spend his time inside his room or at the borders of Rivendell. They did not speak when they saw each other, only a formal 'hello' was exchanged between them when they would see each other at dinner.

But as the days passed the wedding came closer and preparations were made. Those around both Aragorn and Legolas seemed happy and were all ready celebrating. And now Legolas found himself looking at himself in the mirror, wearing his robes for the wedding.

It was a soft white silken fabric, the high collar and long sleeves which were tight around his upper arms but widened and fell to his sides around his elbows were decorated with silver lines which looked like small leaves and small pearls, around his waist there was a silver belt, holding the robe carefully together, it was decorated once again with small pearls in different patterns. Small amounts of his hair were pulled back into a braid at the back of his head. A sigh escaped his lips and then he was startled by a knock on his door. "Yes?" He asked softly, wondering who would be needing him while everyone was celebrating this day.

"I have come to see my son." Thranduil smiled softly and opened the door, his eyes catching sight of Legolas immediately. "And what a sight he is." Thranduil decided.

Legolas looked away, his stomach clenching. "Thank you father."

"What is wrong my little one?" Thranduil asked, closing the door behind him.

Legolas looked up at his father. "Aragorn does not wish to marry me father." Legolas replied and walked over to his father, and his robes seemed to dance around his body. He was pulled into an embrace by his father and he quickly buried his head in the crook of Thranduil's neck. "He will of course, because it is his responsibility as future king but he does not love me."

Thranduil kissed his son's cheek and rubbed his back to soothe him. "He will learn to love you Legolas, who could not love you." He smiled and stepped back, holding his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "You are kind and beautiful."

Legolas looked down. "Thank you father."

"I have something for you." Thranduil said and stepped away.

When Legolas looked up again he saw that his father was holding a small circlet of silver. Legolas smiled softly when he saw it and then looked up at his father. "Is this for me?"

"Yes, it is." Thranduil answered and placed it on Legolas' head. "Now come, it is after all the day of your wedding, you should enjoy it."

Legolas watched his father leave and quickly following after him in silence, his stomach clenched and turned when he thought of what he truly felt on his wedding day instead of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, M-preg, Lemon  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **I didn't want to keep you waiting for the wedding too long so I decided to update the story early. So here is the wedding and thefirst lemon, all though it is certainly not a happy one. Please keep reviewing! _

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter four_**

Aragorn caught himself watching Legolas in awe as the blonde elf was walking towards him, King Thranduil on his side. When Legolas stopped in front of him he was quiet and looked down at the elf. All though he knew that Legolas was certainly beautiful it did not take away the pain in his heart that he had to bind himself to this blonde while he loved another who was now gone.

Legolas didn't dare to look at Aragorn so he looked at his hands which were trembling softly. He gasped when two hands wrapped around his own, he looked up at Aragorn and saw the man smile down at him. He tried to smile back but failed miserably. He could feel Aragorn squeeze his hands gently and his stomach turned.

Thranduil watched his son, standing next to Lord Elrond. He leaned close to the dark haired elf. "My son seems to think Aragorn does not wish to marry him, why is that?"

Elrond kept his eyes on the pair who were about to be wed but answered Thranduil's question. "Because he is right, Aragorn does not wish to marry him, but he does so out of responsibility."

"And why would Aragorn not love my son?" Thranduil asked, angry that a simple man would not care for the beauty of an elf.

"Because he loves someone else," Elrond started. "But do not worry King Thranduil, I have send the elf that holds his heart to Lothlorien, hopefully Aragorn will forget about his love soon and he will be replaced by your son."

"I see..." Thranduil muttered, crossing his arms.

_**O O O **_

Legolas looked down at the white golden ring around his pale finger, in it's center was a perfect diamond, surrounded by 22 smaller diamonds, it was square shaped, the point that was pointing towards his hand was almost round while others were just slightly rounded. He let his hand fall to his side when he heard a familiar voice from beside him, his servant Nayevar.

"You seem so sad," The dark haired elf decided. "This is the day you have always dreamed about, I thought I would find you happy."

Legolas smiled at him and took Nayevar's hand in his own two. "I cannot be happy Nayevar, Aragorn is not happy." He looked over Nayevar's shoulder to see Aragorn talking with Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Go to him Legolas, at least try." Nayevar whispered and then bowed before leaving the blonde elf standing alone. All though he knew that Nayevar was right it still seemed an awfully long and dreaded walk from the spot he had been hiding to Aragorn. When he reached the man he smiled at him and then turned to look at both Glorfindel and Erestor.

Aragorn looked down at his companion and then at the ring around his finger. It was rather simple, two white golden bands which had been intertwined and once they were separated they showed the initials of both him and his new companion on the inside. He looked up when he heard Legolas' soft laughter.

After a while he placed his hand on Legolas' lower back, standing closer to the blonde elf while he was still in conversation with his friend Glorfindel. Both Erestor and Aragorn watched in silence, as Legolas and Glorfindel seemed to argue over nothing.

Finally Erestor placed a finger on his lover's lips to silence him. "Is this never going to end?" He asked and gave Glorfindel a stern look who kept his mouth shut.

"Aragorn, Legolas." The two turned to see Arwen and the twins standing in front of them. They were congratulated and Arwen quickly took Legolas' hand to see the ring around the blonde's finger.

While Aragorn talked with Elladan and Elrohir with Erestor and Glorfindel, Legolas kept stealing glances at his new companion. As if Arwen had heard his thoughts she looked slyly at him and smirked. "So, I guess it's almost night." She reminded him and grinned. "And you know what that means don't you Legolas?"

Legolas turned bright red and to embarrass him even more Elladan had heard and pushed an arm around Aragorn's shoulder. "Oh yes, the wedding night, I completely forgot..."

Aragorn looked down at the blonde elf and felt somewhat uncomfortable, he had tried not to think of what usually followed the wedding day. When Legolas looked up at him he could see that he was embarrassed. He gave Legolas a comforting smile which was noticed by Arwen who clasped her hands together. "Well, I guess we should leave the two of you alone." She pulled Elladan with her.

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' lower back and stepped closer to the blonde so he could whisper in his ear. "Don't mind them..., do you want to dance?"

Legolas shivered when he felt Aragorn's hot breath on his skin. He nodded slowly and felt Aragorn take his hand, guiding him through the crowd of elves who were dancing together. The music changed to a slower pace and Aragorn pulled Legolas close to him, placing his fingers underneath Legolas' chin so the blonde elf had to look up at him.

Legolas looked up and smiled, searching for something in Aragorn's eyes which he thought he would finally find, but he didn't. He placed his head against Aragorn's shoulder and let the taller one lead him. They continued dancing until they heard Thranduil's voice who asked if he could borrow his son for a dance.

Aragorn left the dance floor, but his eyes didn't leave Legolas. He watched as the blonde danced with his father who spoke to him and made him laugh softly. He heard someone beside him but didn't look at the person next to him.

"He looks lovely, don't you agree?"

Aragorn nodded, hearing Elrond speak to him. "Yes, he does look lovely..." He decided but quickly continued. "But that means nothing, every one could look lovely or beautiful if they wished." He muttered but still did not take his eyes of the blonde elf who danced with those who asked him, laughing while he tried to hide what he was truly feeling.

_**O O O **_

Legolas felt nervous, standing in the bedroom they now shared together. In front of him stood Aragorn who was undressing slowly, Legolas followed his example. Knowing what was going to happen made him nervous and he felt awkward, there would be no love in their binding and it scared him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Aragorn stepped closer and placed a hand on his cheek, pressing their lips softly together. Legolas closed his eyes, his heart clenching in pain but also happiness. He parted his lips and felt Aragorn's tongue upon his lips, entering his mouth. All though Legolas returned the kiss it felt out of place. They shared something intimate and neither could enjoy it.

Aragorn pulled Legolas towards the bed and made him lie down before lying down next to him, once again he captured Legolas lips and his hands started to roam over the blonde's body, making Legolas shiver, he smiled in their kiss when he noticed Legolas pull away with a gasp. He could see deep blue eyes searching for something in his own, and he knew Legolas would not find what he was searching for. He felt nothing, holding the blonde in his arms.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered, wanting the man above him to stop. When he saw Aragorn's eyes resting upon him he kept quiet and closed his eyes, feeling sick in his stomach. He felt Aragorn's lips brush over his body but they brought him no joy. At night he had dreamt of this when he had still been home in Mirkwood, but it had never been like this, it had always been sweet and they had always been in love. Now Legolas found that all those dreams had been untrue.

Legolas' eyes shot open when he felt a finger brush over his entrance and he tried to pull away from it, not truly wanting this. He balled his fists and closed his eyes when he felt a single finger push inside of him. He gasped at the intrusion and bit his lip until he almost drew blood. Soon another finger followed and Legolas tried to relax himself listening to the soft words Aragorn was speaking to him to calm him down. When Aragorn started to move his fingers inside of him, Legolas couldn't help but whimper.

Aragorn looked at the blonde beneath him and pulled his fingers out of Legolas' body. He took the oil that was standing on one of the ivory bedside tables and started to spread it on himself to make things easier. For a second he imagined Firiël's body underneath his own and it made him feel warm inside, his cock seemed to agree with him and hardened at the thought of a gasping Firiël instead of Legolas. As he thought of Firiël he pushed inside of the blonde who was lying underneath him, keeping his eyes closed as he heard Legolas whimper his name.

Legolas opened his eyes to see Aragorn above him, he wrapped his legs around Aragorn's waist and kept still as Aragorn waited. Pain shoot through him but he tried to ignore it, hoping it would soon feel better then it did now. When he felt Aragorn move inside of him he closed his eyes once again, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck. He tried to hold himself up as Aragorn started to move faster inside of him, feeling pain shoot through his entire body. A choked sob left his mouth and tears trailed down his cheeks from his closed eyes. The tears shocked him, he had never cried until now. It felt as if his heart was breaking as Aragorn wrapped his hand around his cock and started to move his hand in the same time as his thrusts.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered, his heart breaking at the soft sounds the man was making and weren't meant for him. He heard Firiël's name slip from Aragorn's lips and he not only felt pain in his body but also in his heart.

They both came in silence and no words were exchanged as Aragorn pulled out of Legolas and lay down next to the blonde. Legolas turned to look at Aragorn only to find Aragorn's back facing him. Legolas cried in silence long into the night when Aragorn was all ready asleep. When he could no longer cry he placed his hand on Aragorn's back, finding that even in sleep the man seemed to tense underneath his hand. Legolas quickly pulled his hand away as if it was burned and held it to his chest. His mind was troubled until he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, M-preg  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note:**I am really happy to see that people like the story! Just so you know, the war of the ring will be mentioned and eventually it will mean something in the story. _

_I know I'm not suppose to update another chapter all ready, but I'm going to anways. I'm trying to keep up with one chapter a day. And I'm going to update a chapter each evening (Remember I live in the Netherlands) but I really wanted to update so you guys could read the next chapter. So here's another chap anyways, I don't know if that means I'm also going to update tonight. Let's keep it on the 'maybe' _

I'm happy with all you who review but I'd like to answer one review in particular from Sully Lu.  
...The title played around in my head for a while, in the beginning I couldn't find anything and I really hated that. I had a story without a title and because I always want a title for my stories it bugged me! But thinking about what one of the 'deeper' meanings of my story was (focusing on countries where people actually are wedded because of their parents who find them a reasonable match and eventually find love through respect for one other) I found that this title 'A love **_once _realized**_' _was actually perfect.  
...I wanted the wedding to be somewhat of a 'normal wedding' as we know them and sadly enough for both Legolas and Aragorn it also meant a _wedding night_. Because both of them know what it means to have responsibility's and always learned to take them seriously I wanted them to actually have sex with each other instead of just lying about it and not going through with what was expected of them. And as you could easily see there was no real love between them all though this was a very intense moment for Legolas resulting in what elves usually don't do, crying.  
...Elrond does hold a sort of blame in not telling Aragorn about this and I know that. I tried to think of what parents would go through after adopting a child which they start to love as their own as years go by, but of course they always know that the 'talk' about who are my real parents always arrives. That doesn't mean they don't try to ignore it and hope that the question never arrives at all. I agree with you that with telling Aragorn this just before Legolas would arrive he hurt Legolas, Aragorn and Firiël. There will be a conversation between Elrond and someone else about the reason why Elrond has not told Aragorn about who he truly is earlier so I can't tell you much about why Elrond did not tell or teach Aragorn thing about his name or companion.  
...The reason why Legolas has 'always' loved Aragorn will be mentioned in this chapter so once again I won't be able to tell you much about this without giving something from the story away, sorry.

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter five_**

When Aragorn woke up he found no one next to him. He sat up in his bed and looked around to find Legolas sitting in front of the mirror, combing his hair. He watched the blonde in silence until Legolas looked at him through the mirror with tired but mostly expressionless eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded. "What about you?"

Legolas shrugged and continued combing his hair. "I have had better nights." He decided, but left out the fact that he had been crying most of the night, a thing that elves did not do that often.

Aragorn got out of bed, grabbing the pants that were lying on the end of the bed. He pulled them on before walking over to Legolas and taking the comb from the pale hand. He brushed Legolas' hair, watching the blonde through the mirror while Legolas looked down at his hands. "Today is the last day of spring." Aragorn said, trying to start a conversation but he found it hard to do so.

"Yes, and I believe we will have a warm summer." Legolas returned.

Aragorn nodded. "How long will your father stay?"

"I do not know," Legolas started and placed his hand on Aragorn's which tensed. "But he will probably have to return to Mirkwood soon."

The dark haired man placed the silver comb on the table and braided Legolas' hair. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" He asked then, the words leaving his lips before he even thought about them. For a second he hoped that the blonde sitting in front of him would say 'no' but when he saw Legolas smile and agree he couldn't help but smile softly himself.

Legolas waited in silence as Aragorn dressed and together they left the chambers they shared. They were silent, but for once it was not uncomfortable like it had been all those times before.

_**O O O **_

Legolas placed his fingers on the dark emerald green cover of the book in his hands. He noticed the ring around his finger and it made him warm inside. When he heard Nayevar's soft voice he looked up and smiled at the dark haired elf on the other side of the desk. He placed the book on the desk and placed his elbows on the dark wood. "What is it Nayevar?"

"I am really sorry my prince but both Aethil and Gaellyn have asked if they could return home." He told Legolas. "They miss their family."

Legolas nodded. "I understand Nayevar, I will not keep them here," He decided and smiled up at his friend and servant. "What about you, do you wish to return to Mirkwood?"

Nayevar shook his head and rested his pale grey eyes on his prince. "No my prince, I will not leave your side, even if you asked me to." He replied. "Not as a servant, but a friend."

Legolas smiled and got up. "And I cherish your friendship Nayevar, I hope you know that."

"I do." Nayevar answered.

The blonde walked over to him and placed his hands on Nayevar's shoulders. "Then for once call me Legolas, my friend."

"Very well, Legolas." Nayevar replied and smiled. "I will go and tell the news to Aethil and Gaellyn." He decided but was interrupted by Legolas.

"Please will you stay for a little while Nayevar?"

The dark haired elf nodded. "Of course." He sat down on the ground next to Legolas' chair and smiled when the blonde quickly sat down next to him on the ground. "What is it Legolas?" He asked.

"I do not understand Nayevar..." Legolas started. "Yes I was also angry when I first heard that I was to marry someone who had just been born, a baby...a child." He whispered. "But I learned to love the man I now see as my companion, I have respected him, cared for him, and eventually loved him without even knowing him." The blonde elf continued and looked away. "And in return I find a man who tries to avoid even looking at me."

Nayevar nodded. "Don't worry Legolas, you were meant for each other, in the-"

"How!" Legolas cried out, anger taking over him. "How does everyone seem to know what we are meant for each other, what does that mean?" He continued. "How can you know if something is suppose to be and something is not." Legolas asked, not waiting for an answer. "Two can be together for years and seem happy, you will hear everyone say that they always knew, they always knew the two of them were meant for each other." The blonde elf decided. "But on the inside lies pain and hatred towards each other, do you think anyone cares Nayevar? Inside you can be weary, absolutely tired and wish to cry but for the crowd you need to be strong, bright and loving that is what they want of you, they don't care for what you feel...they need someone to guide them, they need an example, nothing more then that."

Nayevar stayed silent, looking at the elf in front of him, wondering how tired Legolas truly felt inside.

"Go tell Aethil and Gaellyn then can go..." Legolas whispered.

Nayevar nodded and left in silence.

The blonde returned to his seat and sat down, pulling the book into his lap. He opened it and turned the first empty page, then he started reading. For a long time he was not disturb but at the end of the day Aragorn came to the library after hearing from some servants that they had seen the blonde elf there in the morning.

"Legolas?" Aragorn looked around the library until he saw the blonde elf sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book that was carefully placed in his lap. He walked over to the blonde, leaving the door to the library open. When he had reached Legolas' side he stopped and looked down at the blonde elf. He wondered if Legolas was ignoring him or hadn't noticed him yet. "Legolas."

Legolas looked up when he heard Aragorn speak his name and smiled at the dark haired man who was towering above him. "Aragorn, I am sorry, I didn't hear you."

"That is all right." Aragorn decided and took the book from Legolas' hands, placing it on the desk in front of the blonde elf. He then took Legolas' hand and pulled him up. "Elrond asked me to find you, we were waiting for you."

Legolas blushed. "I am sorry."

"It is fine." Aragorn decided and pulled the elf with him, slightly annoyed.

_**O O O **_

Legolas looked at the elves who were sitting on the ground, surrounded by large golden pillows on the large ivory balcony. He smiled at Arwen who had noticed them. She sat up, straightening her back as she waved at him to come over to her. He did so and sat down next to Arwen while she pulled at his arm.

"So, tell me about last night?" She asked softly so no other could hear.

Legolas blushed and shrugged. "There is not much to tell..." he decided, not wanting anyone to know that he had cried in Aragorn's arms who had whispered another's name.

"I see." Arwen grinned.

Aragorn sat down next to his father, Elrond, listening to his brother's who were laughing about someone they had met the day before.

"Mithrandir brought me bad news Aragorn." Elrond told him and looked at his son. "A war is hanging as a shadow above our heads and over all other's in Middle-Earth."

Aragorn frowned, looking at his father.

"Do not let your thoughts dwell on it now, but there might come a time you will need to fight." Elrond told him and then looked at Legolas. Aragorn followed his gaze and frowned when he saw the blonde elf laugh together with his sister. "And leave behind what is most precious to you."

Aragorn knew that Elrond meant Legolas but he still could not find any form of love for the elf he was looking at. "I understand." He muttered and looked away when the blonde caught him staring.

The dark haired man frowned, thinking about Elrond's words. _'A war is coming then?' _Aragorn thought to himself. '_Between whom?' _But his questions would stay unanswered for a long time.

_**O O O **_

Legolas found himself spending more and more time alone. Aragorn was always training on the fields with either Glorfindel or his brothers. And Legolas remained behind, often in the company of Nayevar or Erestor, who had slowly become good friends with. At first Erestor had been cold towards him while they shared every day in the same library. But as time passed Legolas found that he had a great friend in the dark haired elf.

"Erestor?"

The other looked up and watched Legolas in silence.

"Do you and Glorfindel often make..." He blushed and stopped speaking, looking away from Erestor. "Do you..." He tried again but the question couldn't pass his lips.

"Make love, Legolas?" Erestor asked, looking at his friend with expressionless eyes.

Legolas nodded but stayed silent.

"Of course, we are bonded after all." Erestor told him and lay down his quill, knowing Legolas had a couple of questions for him. "What do you want to ask me Legolas?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but kept his eyes turned downwards, not knowing if he could look at Erestor while asking this from his friend. "I would like to know...how I could pleasure Aragorn..." Legolas asked, his voice trembling slightly. He had been thinking about this idea for two days now, hoping it could change something between himself and Aragorn.

Erestor frowned but nodded. "I see..." He walked over to Legolas and knelt down next to Legolas' chair so he could look at the blonde's face. "Let's discuss this in my chambers, you never know who will come barge in here."

Legolas nodded and got up following Erestor.

_**O O O **_

Elladan looked at his brother and smiled, holding up his sword. "So what is happening between Legolas and you?" He asked, blocking Aragorn's sword with his own.

Elrohir sat on the ground, a perfect red apple in his hand. He watched Aragorn with interest, not wanting to miss a word what his brother would answer to Elladan.

"I have not seen him very much the passed days. "

Elladan frowned and blocked another blow. "Why not?"

"Because I do not wish to see him." Aragorn answered, thinking of the blonde elf.

Elrohir's frown increased when he heard those words coming from Aragorn's lips. "Why?"

Aragorn blocked Elladan and gave his other brother a quick look. "Because...I don't know why."

"Maybe you are finding yourself in love with him?"

The dark haired man shook his head and dodged Elladan's attack. "No, I do not love him, I will never love him."

"Somehow those words sound like lies to me, Aragorn." Elladan decided and before he knew it he was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. He sat up and looked at Aragorn. "One day you will find that you can no longer lie to yourself Aragorn, you have feeling for him but you are afraid to show them."

"You know nothing of my feelings Elladan." Aragorn returned before he left the twins on their own, anger coursing through his body. He could still hear Elladan's voice in his head and he found himself angry at himself because Elladan would have been right. He walked through the halls of Elrond's house and found his way to the chambers that belonged to Legolas and himself. He opened the door to find Legolas sitting on the large bed they now shared.

Legolas looked up and blushed. "Aragorn..." He breathed and quickly got up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his throat becoming dry all of a sudden at the sight of the dark haired man. He walked over to Aragorn and let out a deep sigh, feeling somewhat nervous.

"I am here because these are also my chambers." He returned and frowned when Legolas placed a hand on his chest. He could feel the small fingers trail upwards until he could feel the soft skin of Legolas' fingertips on his neck.

Legolas cupped Aragorn's cheek with his hand and leaned forwards, pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, lasting only seconds before Legolas pulled away to look up at his companion with a blush on his pale cheeks. He pressed their lips together again this time licking Aragorn's lips, asking for entrance. He received it quickly and Legolas pushed his tongue inside Aragorn's mouth. He closed his eyes and felt Aragorn's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

Aragorn pulled away and looked at Legolas, confused at Legolas' behaviour. He watched as Legolas started to undo his robes, watching Aragorn in silence. But before Legolas was finished Aragorn placed his hand upon the blonde's. "Don't." Aragorn muttered.

Legolas frowned and kissed Aragorn again. When he pulled away he looked up at Aragorn. "Do you not find me desirable?" He asked softly, waiting for the reply.

"Yes, I do find you desirable." Aragorn decided and watched Legolas smile. "But I still do not love you." He continued then and the smile faded as quick as it had come to Legolas' lips.

"I understand." Legolas whispered and felt like a complete fool. "I am sorry." He said then and turned, buttoning up his robes again. Before Aragorn could say another word Legolas had all ready left through a pair of doors that led to the small room next to their bedroom. Aragorn did not follow him but sat down on the bed. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

He did not know that Legolas was sobbing softly in the other room, cursing himself for even thinking that Aragorn would want him with his silly idea. All though Aragorn had said that he found Legolas desirable it still had nothing to do with love, it was simple lust. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled himself into a little ball, hoping that he could just disappear in the large chair he was sitting in.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M.  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! _Again and I would like to anwser Justso all though he/she will probably not read this since she/he is bored of his/her mind with my story.

I am not 15, I am older actually. For one I don't understand why a 15 year old would have problems with a relationships? I can have you insulting me but don't insult the people who are reading my story. If you find my writing style childish or bad then that's fine, I know that I have things to work on and I'm trying to make my stories/writing better all the time. I can't help it if you were bored by my story, which is actually your personal take on the story so it's just plain rude to say it that way. This story is on the fav list of 10 people and 19 people wish to be alerted when this story is updated. So I guess not everyone finds it as boring as you.

My story was never based on the relations between elves and men, but yes it was the reason why Legolas and Aragorn need to marry. I never tried to write this story out of that aspect. I do not understand why a marriage between Frodo and the mouth of Sauron has something to do with the marriage between Legolas and Aragorn. If you would've chosen Gimli and Legolas I would've understand because you tell me my story is based on the relation between elves and men which is as bad as it is between elves and dwarfs.

I don't understand why you think of Legolas as a lady and I have not seen a moment in my story where Arwen shows more guts then Legolas, if you did then tell me. All though Legolas is portrayed as a warrior in both the books and movies he has never been introduced as a warrior in this story and he never was. Seeing that Legolas would become Aragorn's 'faithfull wife' (I think that is what you would wish to call it) there has been no need for him to be a warrior.

I agree with you that there could have been more description, I will work on that. OCC (firiël) just a cardboard character? I have reviews in which people actually feel sorry for Firiël I guess that makes him more then just cardboard, don't you think?

I will work on the thins you pointed out as much as I can. And yes, I know that Aragorn/Legolas marriage and mpreg is done a hundred times, which made me rather unsure of posting this story. But as some reviewers said I actually found a way to make it work without following the plotline everyone expects.. The only mistake anyone has pointed out to me if Firiël's name since it means mortal daughter but changing a name is actually not what I meant when I said changing and I do not think people would want me to just change a name. It was meant for facts from the books or movies which I had wrong. And yes, I did promise that. I will try to give my characters more depth but either my reviewers are lying but I know they aren't or they find that they actually do feel something while reading about my characters and that does not make them paper-thin.

I think my vocabulary is reasonable enough for people to understand what I mean and that has also nothing to do with the fact that you think that I write as a 15 year old child, that has something to do with the words I know. If people wish for me to write with bigger and more difficult words I will do so, but I don't think that will make the reading easier.

Thanks for the review, I will see what I can change I will try at least.

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter six_**

As summer began Elrond was surprised to find they had a visitor from Lothlorien, Haldir. That evening a small feast was held in his honour. Of course a small feast still meant that there were many elves present. Haldir had come to Rivendell with news from Mithrandir who had travelled through Lorien some time ago. That night Haldir rested his eyes on a blonde elf, with sparking blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder and smiled at the elf sitting next to him. "Lord Elrond, who is that elf?" He asked, pointing towards the blonde he had been staring at the entire evening.

"That is Legolas Greenleaf, he comes from Mirkwood." Elrond replied, thinking nothing of the strange question Haldir had asked him.

Haldir frowned. "I do not recall seeing him before."

"I do not think he has left Mirkwood's borders since now." Elrond decided, watching Legolas while he answered Haldir's questions.

Haldir nodded. "And I have never been close to Mirkwood myself." He said, more to himself then to the elf next to him. When he saw Legolas leave and walk to the balcony Haldir excused himself and followed Legolas outside.

Elrond thought nothing of it when Haldir excused himself and started a conversation with his daughter, Arwen.

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

Haldir watched the lithe form of Legolas for a while before he opened his mouth to speak and let Legolas know that he had joined the other elf outside. "It is a beautiful evening."

Legolas turned quickly and frowned when he saw an elf he had never seen before. "Yes, it is." He replied, trying to be polite. He was not really in the mood for visitors but he could not ignore the blond elf who was speaking to him, it would not be appropriate.

"I am Haldir, from Lothlorien." Haldir said and walked over to Legolas so he was standing besides Legolas.

Legolas smiled and turned to look at the sky again. "So you are the one everyone keeps speaking about," He started and gave Haldir a sideways glance. "I am Legolas."

Haldir nodded and looked around. The sky was changing to a soft purple colour. "But Rivendell is always beautiful of course."

"I have to agree." Legolas said to him and turned to look at Haldir once again. "For how long will be you staying?" He asked then.

Haldir shrugged and looked at Legolas. "It depends."

"On what?" Legolas asked.

The other elf replied with a smile. "On if I am wanted here." Haldir replied.

"Why wouldn't you be." Legolas asked softly.

Haldir shrugged once again and stayed silent, watching as the sky started to become darker. "Let's go back inside." Haldir whispered to Legolas and received a nod from the other elf. He took Legolas' hand carefully and guided him back inside where the feast was still going on. Haldir smiled and squeezed Legolas' hand softly. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, giving Legolas a sideways look.

"Of course." Legolas answered, following Haldir.

Aragorn looked around in search for his companion. He walked over to his brother, Elrohir who was discussing something with Erestor. He tapped his brother on his shoulder and waited until Elrohir had turned to face him. "Elrohir, have you seen Legolas."

"Of course brother, everyone has noticed him." Elrohir said to him. "One elf in particular." He added, hoping to get a reaction from Aragorn. When Aragorn frowned he smiled softly and pointed towards the dancing couple. "There he is, together with Haldir."

Aragorn turned and looked at the dancing couple. The moment he saw Legolas laugh he felt his stomach turn. "I see..." He muttered and tried to ignore them as he sat down next to Glorfindel and started a conversation with him.

Legolas laughed softly as Haldir twirled him around. "Stop Haldir." He tried and the other elf listened to him, once again pulling him close to his own body and placed his hand on Legolas' back.

Haldir smiled and pulled Legolas even closer, he could feel Legolas' warm breath brush against his cheek and it made him want to pull Legolas even closer if that had been possible without anyone around them noticing. "Would you like to join me tomorrow?" Legolas asked softly. "I am going to ride, we could go to the lake and have a picnic."

Haldir smiled and nodded. "I would love to, Legolas."

_**O O O **_

The next day Legolas found himself waiting for Haldir in the stables, brushing a hand through the manes of his horse Arod. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he smiled and turned. "Good morning Haldir, I hope you slept well."

Haldir nodded and looked around for his horse. He smiled when he saw the familiar dark horse. "Let us go then."

Legolas nodded and started to lead Arod out of the stables. Once outside he mounted him and waited for Haldir who quickly followed. "The lake is not far from here, we will be able to spend a couple of hours there if you like."

Haldir just nodded and then he followed Legolas. Both of them were happy when they reached the lake. He took their lunch with him and told Arod to stay close to the lake before walking over to it and sitting down, placing the food on the ground at his side. Haldir sat down next to him and Legolas smiled when he saw Haldir looking at him. "What is it?" He asked.

Haldir said nothing and looked away, taking one of the apple's which were laying between them. Both ate in silence but when they were finished Legolas pushed himself up and grinned. "Let's go swimming." He decided and started to undress himself, not knowing that Haldir watched his every move. Legolas looked down at Haldir and pulled him up. "Well, are you coming?" He asked and got rid of his boots which were soon followed by his pants.

Haldir undressed slowly as he watched Legolas step towards the water. He kept his eyes on the pale back, trying to remember every curve of the body which belonged to Legolas. He followed Legolas into the water when his body was completely swallowed by the water. Legolas turned and smiled when he saw that Haldir was close to him.

Haldir took Legolas' arm and spun him around, receiving a yelp from the smaller elf.

Legolas frowned when he felt hands upon his back, kneading softly. "What are you doing Haldir?" He asked softly.

"Just relax Legolas." Haldir replied and continued kneading the soft skin of Legolas' back. He trailed downwards until they reached Legolas' lower back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Legolas' soft skin underneath his calloused hands.

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the backrub Haldir was giving him but he felt rather uncomfortable. He stepped away from Haldir and thanked him. He turned to look at Haldir and made sure there was a fair distance between the two of them.

He tried to ignore Haldir's stares but found it difficult as he swam around in the lake. He soon left the water and lay down on his stomach to dry. He rested his head on his arms which were folded underneath and closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves. He didn't like the way Haldir was staring at him, but he had to be polite to the elf from Lorien.

Legolas pushed Haldir away when he felt lips press against his shoulder, he turned, pulling his shirt with him to cover himself in front of Haldir. "Please don't do that, I am bonded to Aragorn, Haldir." He started and continued quickly. "And I feel nothing more then friendship for you."

Haldir frowned. "I did not know that you were bonded to Elrond's son." He muttered and grabbed his clothes. "I guess I misunderstood you, I am sorry."

Legolas nodded. "It is fine Haldir, but don't let it happen again." He whispered and dressed himself quickly.

"Haldir."

Both Haldir and Legolas turned when they heard a familiar voice. Aragorn walked over to them and placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "I was searching for you, I have a question." Aragorn glanced at Legolas quickly and then returned to look at Haldir. "Would you come with me for a minute?"

Haldir nodded and followed him into the forest and away from Legolas. "What is it Aragorn?" He asked, slightly nervous because of the kiss that he had given Legolas, he wondered if Aragorn had seen it.

"Do you know of an elf that was send from Rivendell to Lothlorien?" Aragorn asked softly, hope filling his voice.

Haldir nodded. "I believe you mean Firiël?" Haldir asked and when Aragorn nodded eagerly he continued. "Yes, he arrived and is well."

"Has he said anything about Rivendell?"

Haldir looked at Aragorn for a long time before he replied. "If you are asking me if said something about you then no, he hasn't."

Aragorn nodded. "Oh, thank you Haldir." He started walking away but stopped and turned for a second. "And please, do not touch my companion again." He said before turning again and walking back to the lake. Aragorn took Legolas' hand and pulled the blonde up. "Let's go home." He said to the blonde and didn't wait for Legolas to say anything.

_**O O O **_

That evening neither Aragorn or Legolas could sleep. The blonde elf was reading a book while Aragorn sat deep in thought. Finally Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, looking at Legolas. "I want you to stay away from Haldir." He muttered.

Legolas rested his book on his lap and looked at Aragorn. "You want me to stay away from Haldir?" He asked startled but soon continued. "And what gives you the right to want anything from me?"

"I am your companion." Aragorn returned.

Legolas raised a brow and snorted. "And that gives you the right to tell me what to do?" He asked. "You do not own me." Legolas added quickly.

"Yes I do." Aragorn said through clenched teeth. When he had seen Haldir and Legolas together he had been jealous and wished nothing more then to keep Legolas away from the Lorien elf.

Legolas got of the bed and placed his hands on his hips, his book completely forgotten on the silken sheets of their bed. "You do not want me and you do not love me, what gives you the right to own me!" He yelled. "I belong only to myself!"

Aragorn also got up and glared at the elf on the other side of their bed. "I want you to stay away from Haldir and you will listen to me!" He yelled back.

"The moment you tell me that you love me I might consider listening to you," Legolas started, keeping his voice low and almost as a hiss. "But right now your words mean as much to me as I do to you, completely nothing." He replied and left then, leaving Aragorn behind with his anger.

_**O O O **_

Thranduil lay thinking in his bed. Since they day of the wedding the only thought that haunted his mind was that of the biggest mistake he had made in his life. He had hoped to find Aragorn and Legolas loving each other, but his son's love was not returned. And now Legolas was bounded to a man who did not love him, an empty bonding of two very young souls.

A knock on his door startled him and he sat up in his bed. "Yes?"

"Father, it is me." Legolas replied from the other side of the door, resting his head against the wood.

Thranduil frowned, wondering what his son would do at his room so late. "Come in Legolas."

Legolas entered Thranduil's room quickly, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the large bed and lay down next to his father, pulling the heavy blankets over his body. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight, father?"

Thranduil shook his head. "Of course not," He lay down himself, pulling his son into his arms. "What is wrong Legolas."

"We had a fight, Aragorn believes he owns me and I believe he doesn't." Legolas whispered.

Thandruil kissed Legolas' cheek and smiled at his son. "I wish I could take you back with me to Mirkwood."

Legolas' eyes lit up when he heard his father say this. "Can't you?" He asked softly, hoping in his heart that he would be able to return even if it was just for a little while. "Oh please father, I wish to see Mirkwood again."

Thranduil sighed. "I could try and talk to Lord Elrond but-"

"Thank you father." Legolas interrupted him and smiled at the king.

Thranduil sighed again and watched Legolas for a long time, he could see the eyes of his son go vacant and knew that he was asleep. "I truly have made the biggest mistake by giving you away." He whispered and kissed his son's forehead before he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Discl. : _**_Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M.  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/OCC, Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter we will find out why Elrond has not told Aragorn about his name and companion earlier._

And to Kawaii Kistune-Kun I did not insult 15 year olds. I am happy with everyone who ready my story, I'm sorry if you thought that I was insulting 15 year olds. Please forgive me!

* * *

**_A Love Once Realized  
_**_By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter seven_**

In the morning Thranduil did what his son had asked him to do wishing he could take his son with him once again only if it meant for a little while, it would be enough time for both Aragorn and Legolas to sort their thoughts, he talked with Lord Elrond at breakfast, asking him if it was possible for Legolas to come with him back to Mirkwood. Elrond had agreed of course, seeing how things were between Aragorn and Legolas. He hoped Aragorn would calm down if Legoals would be gone for a while.

Elrond looked around Legolas who was sitting next to his father, Thranduil. "I hope you enjoy your time in Mirkwood." He said and smiled at the blonde elf.

Legolas nodded, returning Elrond's smile. He was happy to see Elrond agree with his return to Mirkwood. It meant he would have time to spend without his companion. "I know I will." He replied.

Arwen looked at Legolas an idea coming to her head. She had never seen Mirkwood before and wished to go there, this could be a great opportunity for her to finally go to Mirkwood. "Legolas, would you object if I asked to come with you?" She asked him, whispering softly.

Legolas looked at her and shook his head. "No of course not Lady Arwen." He replied, finding that he actually liked the idea of some company on the journey back home.

Arwen smiled brightly and looked at her father. "Father, would you mind if I joined Legolas?" She asked, hoping that her father would let her go. Underneath the table she crossed her fingers, biting her lip softly as she saw her father think for a while. She really wanted to see Mirkwood and she could spend some times with Legolas.

Elrond sighed but nodded in agreement, knowing he would not be able to stop his daughter if she really wished to go. "But I ask of you Legolas, to keep my daughter safe."

"I will Lord Elrond." Legolas replied and smiled at Arwen.

Aragorn joined them when almost everyone was all ready finished with breakfast, he sat down next to his companion but did not say a word to the blonde elf who sat next to him. He had nothing to say to his companion, remembering the fight from the night before clearly. When Legolas had walked out on him he had grown even more angry. He did not recall anyone speaking to him as Legolas had and it bugged him.

"Aragorn, I am going with Legolas to Mirkwood, isn't that wonderful." Arwen cheered, knowing she would be able to get a response from her brother if she would say those words.

Aragorn watched his sister and then turned to look at Legolas who had his eyes on the plate in front of him. "Really?" He asked and turned to look at his sister again. "Yes, that is great." He muttered and started eating.

Legolas excused himself and left in silence, feeling uncomfortable sitting next to Aragorn while the man knew he would be leaving for Mirkwood and Aragorn had still not shared a word with him, only about him. He could hear Aragorn following him but tried to ignore the dark-haired man, not really wanting to spend any time talking with him, not after the silence of Aragorn with breakfast.

"Legolas..."

The blonde elf turned and stared at Aragorn. "Yes?"

Aragorn walked over to him, ignoring the anger he could clearly read in Legolas' blue eyes and stepped close, placing his hands on Legolas' hips who tensed and stepped away from him to create a space between them.. "Don't go..." He whispered softly and pressed their lips together in a kiss that Legolas did not return. "I am sorry about last night." He said after letting go of Legolas' soft lips.

Legolas sighed and looked down at his hands, trying to calm himself down. He really wanted to yell and get angry at Aragorn but knew it would not help things between them and so he stayed silent for a long time until he finally spoke.. "I need to pack Aragorn." He whispered and left the dark haired man standing in the hall alone.

**_O O O _**

Thranduil waited until everyone was gone before he turned to look at the lord of Rivendell. "My son came to me last night." He started, wondering if Elrond all ready knew and if Aragorn had all ready told him about the fight between the two of them.

Elrond frowned. "Why?"

Thranduil didn't answer right away, looking at Elrond to see if the man was asking it because he really did not know or just wanted to hear it from someone else before he said something that might damage the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas further through Thranduil. "Because your son once again shows how selfish men can be, why does he not love my son Elrond?"

Elrond sighed and looked away. He had tried to avoid these questions for a while now but knew that they were displayed in everyone's mind, the reason why Aragorn did not know of Legolas, the reason that Aragorn did not even know his name.. "Because he did not know of Legolas for years."

Thranduil frowned when he heard this. "Why not?" He tried, needing to understand the strange relation his son shared with his companion now.

"I was afraid to tell him," Elrond whispered truthfully, his feelings feeling as a burden on his shoulders and pressing down heavily upon them He turned to look at Thranduil, hoping to find some compassion from the other elf. "You of all should know how it feels to loose a child, I was selfish and tried to keep him to myself for longer then I should have..."

Thranduil sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly how Elrond felt, but it still did not change the fact that Elrond should have told Aragorn. "And now my son is the one who suffers."

"I did not know I would hurt so many with my decision to keep him close to me." Elrond said and looked at Thranduil, thinking of not only Aragorn and Legolas but also Aragorn's former lover who he had send away to Lothlorien to create a distance between Aragorn and Firiël in which both of them could let go of their feelings for each other. "I love him so much, I love him as if he was one of my children."

Thranduil shook his head once again. "That is no excuse Elrond, you knew what was asked of you them moment he was pushed into your arms."

"But that does not mean I liked what I knew," Elrond started, whispering. "Do you not think I often tried to find a way to tell him."

"Then why didn't you!" Thranduil yelled, angry.

"Because I love him, I didn't want to lose him!" Elrond replied, his voice weak all though he yelled back. He was taken a back to finally say those words. But they were nothing but the truth, he had been afraid of loosing Aragorn but now he knew that it would not have changed a thing between them, of course it was no to late.

Thranduil laughed softly, feeling pity for the one in front of him. "You are a fool Elrond, a fool who cares maybe but nonetheless a fool."

"I know." Elrond decided. "But the fact that he has loved me all those years..., it makes me the happiest fool alive."

**_O O O _**

Aragorn watched in silence as Legolas left with his father, Nayefar and Arwen. He stood next to his brother's and Elrond. Aragorn didn't say a word when the four of them said their goodbye's. He did not know what to say but also found that there were no words he wished to share with any of them.

Legolas felt bitter when he saw Glofindel and Erestor say goodbye to each other, once again Glorfindel would accompany them to make sure nothing would happen while they were on their journey towards Mirkwood.. He glanced at Aragorn and found that he wished to say goodbye to his companion the same way Glorfindel and Erestor shared their goodbye. He tried to smile when Aragorn looked up at him, their eyes resting on each other.

Aragorn broke their eye contact and walked away from them. Legolas watched him leave, the sickening feeling he had felt in his stomach slowly disappearing which every step he saw Aragorn take away from them and back towards Elrond's house.

**_O O O _**

Days passed which Aragorn spend with his brothers but he often found himself wondering how long Legolas would be away and hoping that the blonde would come home quickly.

"Is your mind set on Legolas once again dear brother?" Elrohir joked and sat down next to his brother on the fields. Elladan joined them after seconds and sat down on the other side of Aragorn.

"It actually is..." Aragorn told them and looked at Elrohir. "I think I miss him."

Elladan raised a brow, confused. "So first you want him gone, and when he is gone you want him...here?" He asked and couldn't believer his ears when Aragorn mumbled a quick 'yes'.

"Does this mean you love him?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn looked at his other brother and shrugged. "I think it might."

"You think, or you know?" Elladan asked then.

Aragorn turned his head to look at Elladan. "I don't know."

"Why not?" Elrohir asked, watching his brother.

The dark haired man looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but he was all ready interrupted by Elladan.

"You know if you love someone, don't you?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn sighed and looked down at his hands. "Yes, I know but...I don't think I love him...yet." He decided then before looking up at his brother's again.

"Well I guess that is good enough..." Elladan decided.

"It took you long enough." Elrohir muttered.

Elladan nodded. "Luckily for you a letter arrived from our dear sister yesterday, telling us when they are returning."

Aragorn looked at Elladan and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Because then you wouldn't have come to realize that you love Legolas after all." Elrohir answered his question.

Aragorn smiled. "So, when are they returning?"

"Two weeks from now, enough time for you to think of a nice way to welcome Legolas." Elladan grinned.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head.

**_O O O _**

The two weeks passed slowly as Aragorn tried to keep himself busy enough so that his mind was not set on Legolas. He glad to finally see his companion, sister and friend return from Mirkwood.

Legolas on the other hand dreaded his return. He had wished to stay even longer in Mirkwood but he knew he couldn't. Arwen had been a good friend and listened to all that Legolas had to tell about Aragorn and himself. She had felt bad for him, but did not know how to help him.

They were greeted by Lord Elrond who quickly pulled his daughter in an embrace when she got of her horse. Aragorn took Legolas' hand and pulled him away from the other's so they couldn't be heard. "I missed you." Aragorn whispered, pulling Legolas close to him. He kissed the blonde elf but it wasn't returned.

"You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better, Aragorn." Legolas smiling sadly and kissed the man's cheek.

Aragorn shook his head. "I'm not lying, I really missed you."

Legolas nodded but didn't believe the man in front of him. "I'm rather tired," Legolas decided. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Aragorn nodded and let go of his companion, his stomach turning. He couldn't help but ask himself: '_Now that I finally realized that I love him, am I to late?' _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, Lemon  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **I agree that it looks like Aragorn actually decided that he did love Legolas really quick but weeks went over this all though it were only a few chapters, I should've made that clearer. F__inally some Aragorn/Leggie lovin'! __Yes I know you might think: Legolas why the heck aren't you making it hard on him? I thought about doing that actually but I tried to think of how happy youa re when someone you love actually returns it and I decided that Legolas won't be giving him a hard time. __Please review!_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter eight_**

At dinner Aragorn tried to get Legolas' attention but nothing seemed to work. The blonde kept talking to Arwen, trying to ignore Aragorn's looks all though they were hard not to notice after a while.

"Arwen, did you like it in Mirkwood?" Elrond asked, looking at his daughter trying to keep a conversation going.

Arwen nodded. "Yes it's very beautiful and everyone is very nice." She told her father, remembering the forest of Mirkwood.

Legolas bit his lip and felt Aragorn's hand on his shoulder. He tensed under Aragorn's touch and wished for the man to leave him alone.He turned to look at his companion for a mere second and tried to fake a quick smile, hoping it would be good enough for the man next to him.

"Would you like to join me in the gardens after dinner?" He asked softly, giving Legolas a hopeful look.

Legolas nodded out of politeness. "Of course Aragorn."

When dinner ended Aragorn took Legolas' hand and pulled him with him, wanting to be in private with his companion. He smiled and stopped, looking around the gardens. They sat down on a bench and Aragorn kept Legolas' hand in his own, smiling at the blonde elf.

Legolas felt uncomfortable under Aragorn's gaze but he stayed silent.

"I'm happy that you are back." Aragorn told him and quickly kissed Legolas' cheek.

Legolas just nodded. "What have you done in the past weeks?" He asked then, not knowing what to talk about with the man.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and spend most my time with Elladan and Elrohir." Aragorn replied. "So, Arwen must have liked Mirkwood very much..."

"Yes she did," Legolas told him and smiled a little. "She wishes to return again soon."

Aragorn nodded and rubbed his thumb over the back of Legolas' hand. "I've been thinking about you a lot, and I think that I-"

"Legolas!"

Aragorn frowned and shot a glare towards his sister when he was interrupted by Arwen.

"Oh I'm sorry Aragorn but father wishes to speak with Legolas about...something." She took the blonde's hand and started to pull him with her, waving goodbye to Aragorn.

_**O O O **_

Aragorn waited in silence outside Elrond's chambers. He frowned when Elrond stepped out but not Legolas. "Father, where is Legolas?"

"How would I know, I haven't seen him since dinner." Elrond answered and frowned at his son.

Aragorn sighed and thanked his father before walking away, cursing Arwen underneath his breath.

Legolas on the other hand thanked her. "Thank you for getting me away from Aragorn."

Arwen smiled at him. "I saw the two of you leaving together so I went after you."

Legolas stopped walking and crossed his arms. "He says that he missed me, but I do not know if I can believe him." He said to Arwen. "What if he lies to make things right between us."

Arwen shrugged. "I don't know, but that doesn't sound like Aragorn." She said to her friend. "If he says something he usually means it."

_**O O O **_

That night Aragorn looked down at the pale body lying next to his own and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. He felt the body tense underneath his hand but then relax. He moved in the bed so he would be closer to Legolas and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas turned his head to look at Aragorn who was now lying against him. "What are you doing Aragorn?" He asked softly.

Aragorn kissed Legolas' brow and looked down into his deep blue eyes. "In these passed weeks I realized that I care for you, Legolas." He whispered and didn't wait for a reply before he continued. "I respect you and what we have." He smiled when he saw Legolas' eyes lit up. "And please don't anwser with telling me that in my eyes we have nothing, because we do."

Legolas smiled softly, looking up at the man who was towering above him. "Do you mean it?" He asked softly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer from the dark haired man's lips.

"Yes, I mean it Legolas." Aragorn replied. "I would like to learn how to love you."

Legolas smiled and pulled Aragorn's face towards his own, resting his hand on Aragorn's neck. He pressed their lips together and smiled in their kiss. "I love you Aragorn, I have always loved you." He whispered against Aragorn's lips and smiled.

Aragorn pulled Legolas even closer pressing himself against Legolas' back. He heard Legolas gasp and grinned, sucking at the soft skin of Legolas' neck. He started to trail down Legolas body with butterfly kissed covering every part of Legolas' pale body. He dipped his tongue in Legolas' navel and smiled when he got a soft moan as reward.

Legolas kept his eyes closed as he felt Aragorn's fingers and lips brush over his entire body which now felt hot and tingling. "Aragorn..." He whispered softly and let out a soft cry when he felt Aragorn's hand around his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down at the dark haired man, moaning softly.

Aragorn wrapped his lips around the tip of Legolas' cock and smiled when he felt Legolas push his hips upwards. He kept them to the bed with his hands, making sure he didn't hurt the blonde elf while holding him down.

Legolas cried out when he felt Aragorn's mouth completely cover him.

Aragorn smiled and grazed his teeth softly against the sensitive skin. He heard a choked cry coming from Legolas lips and he used one finger to search for Legolas' opening. He rubbed against it with two fingers before pushing inside, feeling Legolas clench around his fingers made him harder then he all ready was. He pulled away from Legolas' cock and kissed the blonde, pushing his tongue roughly inside the elf's mouth while he moved his fingers inside of Legolas.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered his name once again against his lips, looking up at the dark haired man above him. "I want you..." He whispered and blushed slightly.

Aragorn smirked and nodded, searching for the oil which was hidden in one of the drawers of the small table which stood next to their bed. When he found it he opened the jaw and used a large amount of oil to cover his cock with.

Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and gasped when he felt Aragorn's cock press against his entrance. He tried to move himself downwards on Aragorn but didn't succeed when Aragorn held him in place. He moaned softly when he felt every inch of Aragorn fill him slowly. He closed his eyes eventually and tried to move his hips. "Please Aragorn." He whined and then felt Aragorn starting to move inside of him.

Aragorn felt Legolas' long legs wrap around his wait and started to push in and out of the blonde underneath him, his hand on Legolas' cock. He moaned when Legolas pushed back on him and placed a hand on Legolas' hip, pulling them closer together.

Legolas clenched around Aragorn's cock when he felt himself coming in Aragorn's hand. 'Aragorn!" He cried and pushed down hard to feel Aragorn completely fill him.

Aragorn came soon after his lover and let himself fall down on the bed next to Legolas, his breathing ragged just as Legolas'. He smiled and turned on his side, pulling Legolas close to him. He kissed the blonde's temple whispering softly in his ear. "I really want to love you..."

Legolas only smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **This is actually a really short chapter, sorry for that! Please review!_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter nine_**

As months passed and the winter was making it's way through the garden's of Rivendell the seasons weren't the only things that had changed. A lot had changed between Legolas and Aragorn in the passing months, the familiar hatred Aragorn had felt for the blonde elf in the beginning had been replaced by respect and what some would call love. Legolas had also changed in many ways. He found that he could trust his companion and the love he felt for Aragorn had grown even more.

"Legolas?"

The blonde elf looked up and smiled when he saw Aragorn standing on the other side of his desk. "What is it?"

Aragorn smiled and leaned over the desk, placing a kiss on Legolas' pale cheek. "Nothing, I just wished to see you, is that not allowed?"

Legolas laughed softly. "Of course it is."

"I spoke with Elrond today," Aragorn started watching his companion. "I will need to leave soon."

Legolas frowned. "Why?"

"I cannot tell you." Aragorn replied and took Legolas hands in his own, squeezing them softly. "I'm sorry."

Legolas shook his head. "It is all right, not everything you hear is meant to be shared." Legolas told him and got up. "Will you join me for a walk?"

Aragorn nodded and followed Legolas. As they reached the balcony Aragorn pulled his smaller companion in his arms and cupped Legolas' cheek, looking down into his ocean blue eyes. "I care for you so much, why did I not realize that before."

"Because you did not wish to see it." Legolas replied, looking up at his lover.

Aragorn sighed. "I do not understand how I couldn't have seen it, you are so wonderful."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I recall a time when you thought something completely different." Legolas said to him and smiled softly. "How easily things can change in a small amount of time."

Aragorn softly brushed his lips against Legolas'. When he pulled away smiled down at Legolas. "You need to promise me something..." He whispered, holding Legolas in his arms.

"What?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed. "If a war will come, I want you to stay here in Rivendell, where you are safe."

Legolas frowned. "Why, I am a soldier, I can fight."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, I need to know that you are safe, I need to know that I can come home to you."

Legolas nodded. "I understand and I will promise you," He kissed his lover, smiling against Aragorn's lips. "I will always be waiting for you."

_**O O O **_

Arwen looked up when she heard someone clear his throat. She smiled when she saw that it was Legolas. "Legolas, what are you doing here?" She asked, mentioning for him to sit down next to her.

Legolas looked at her and sighed, sitting down next to her. "I am afraid Arwen." He started and looked around. Rivendell was covered by a white blanket of snow and it made him feel somewhat at ease. "Aragorn speaks of a war..."

"I know, father has told me." Arwen replied and placed her own hand on Legolas'. "Do not worry Legolas, Aragorn is strong and father will not let him go easily."

Legolas placed his hand on Arwen's trapping it between his hands. "But Elrond all ready asked for him to go, I do not know why, he cannot tell me."

Arwen bit her lip. "Don't worry to much Legolas, it will only make you restless."

Legolas nodded. "I know Arwen." He placed his head on Arwen's shoulder and felt her hand brush through his blonde hair.

_**O O O **_

Aragorn sat alone, thinking of what Elrond has asked from him. He was send to Bree, where he would meet with Gandalf. He remembered the words that Elrond one spoke to him, that he would need to leave all that was precious to him behind. And now he understood that he would find it difficult to leave Legolas behind. He now knew that Elrond had not spoken about Legolas himself but the thought of the blonde elf which would dwell in Aragorn's mind while he would be away. A single thought spend on the one he loved could mean the end of both of them.

"Aragorn, why are you still awake?"

Aragorn looked up and smiled when he saw Legolas standing in the door opening, thin white sheets draped around his body. "I was thinking." Aragorn answered softly, holding out his hand as an invitation for Legolas to join him.

Legolas walked over to his companion and sat down on the ground next to the chair Aragorn was seated in. He placed his hand on Aragorn's leg and looked up at the dark haired man. "What is on your mind?"

"Once again you are."

Legolas rested his head against Aragorn's knee and closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you always are." Aragorn said, trying to avoid the real answer.

Legolas shook his head, his cheek brushing against the fabric of Aragorn's pants. "That is not the reason."

"I am just afraid for your safety." Aragorn answered then, truthfully.

"I am for yours." Legolas replied and looked up at Aragorn. "I am the one surrounded by others, you are the one who will need to stand alone, I am safe here in Rivendell while you will be out there."

Aragorn nodded. "I guess..."

Legolas got up and pulled Aragorn up with him. "Come to bed, it is late, you must be tired."

Aragorn nodded in agreement and followed his companion.

"Do you all ready know when you will be leaving?" Legolas asked, laying down in their bed. When Aragorn lay down next to him he covered them both with the white blankets, turning to look at his companion.

Aragorn nodded. "The moment we receive word from Gandalf I will leave."

"Mithrandir knows of this?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded once again. "He informed Elrond a while ago, he knew before it had even begun."

Legolas sighed and lay down close to Aragorn, taking the man's arm and pulling it around himself. "When we finally wish to spend time together, there is no time for it."

Aragorn kissed Legolas' brow. "Then we should enjoy every minute that we have."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter ten_**

Legolas spend his morning in the presence of Aragorn, Arwen and the twins. Arwen, Legolas and Elrohir watched in silence as Aragorn and Elladan sparred together on the fields. Legolas couldn't help but smile when he saw Aragorn dodge an attack and quickly glance at him.

"I am happy to see that all is finally well between you and Aragorn." Arwen decided and smiled at the elf next to her.

Legolas nodded. "I am too." He decided and watched as Aragorn received a blow from Elladan.

"Yes, while you were in Mirkwood we had a moody Aragorn on our hands." Elrohir said and gave the two others a sideways look.

Both Arwen and Legolas started to laugh.

"It was not funny." Elrohir warned them.

Arwen rolled her eyes and looked at her brothers once again, smiling when she saw that Aragorn was winning for Elladan. She pushed herself up and brushed some dirt of her lavender dress. "I have some things I need to do." She smiled down at the two and waved their goodbye to Aragorn and Elladan before leaving the fields.

Aragorn sat down next to his companion and wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulders. He kissed the blonde's cheek and received a soft blush from Legolas which made him smile.

Elladan sat down next to his brother and nudge Elrohir in the side. "Now he can not stay away from Legolas." Elladan snickered and received a kick from Aragorn which made him moan in pain.

Aragorn watched his brother's reaction and grinned.

Legolas sighed and shook his head in amusement. He then turned to look at Aragorn. "I promised Erestor I would help him with some work, I need to go." He said and then started to get up, stopping when he felt Aragorn pull at his arm. "Aragorn I really need to go."

Aragorn pulled the blonde elf down and kissed him quickly before releasing him. "Will I see you at dinner?" He asked.

Legolas nodded. "Of course." He replied and then said his goodbye's to the three of them before leaving the brother's alone on the training fields.

_**O O O **_

Erestor was glad to see that Legolas joined him in the library. He smiled when he saw the blonde elf and quickly pushed some scroll's in his hands. "These are for you." Erestor said and returned to his seat.

Legolas sat down at one of the desks and opened the scroll's, reading them carefully. Both sat in silence for a long time, busy with their work that had to be finished before the evening. Legolas enjoyed helping Erestor, not know what else there was for him to actually do in Rivendell. And Erestor didn't object to some help.

"Erestor?" Legolas asked after a while.

The dark haired elf looked up and waiting for Legolas to speak again.

"Do you know where Aragorn is send to?"

Erestor shook his head. "No, that is between Elrond and Aragorn only, if I knew I would've have told you."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you Erestor." He bit his lip and returned to his work. He really wanted to know where Aragorn had to go, of course he knew it was none of his business but he did want to know where his companion would be when he was gone from Rivendell.

_**O O O **_

That night they lay together in silence. Legolas was still away, a hand resting on his stomach. He felt sick but knew it had to be because he was just nervous for Aragorn's leaving. He tried to take a couple of deep breaths until the sickness vanished from his stomach, leaving him with a dull pain in his lower stomach. He looked at the man next to him who had been looking at him for the past hour. "I will miss you..." Legolas whispered.

Aragorn smiled and placed his hand on Legolas' "I know."

"Will you return as soon as possible?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded and kissed Legolas' cheek. "Of course."

Legolas smiled and turned on his side, watching Aragorn. "Can you really not tell me where you will be going?" He tried softly, not sure if he would ask such a thing from his companion. He knew it was a secret between Aragorn and Elrond and he shouldn't even think about it.

"I'm sorry Legolas, but I really can't tell you."

Legolas nodded. "I know, but I just wished that I could know where you are if something would go wrong."

Aragorn brushed a strand of hair out of Legolas' face and tucked it behind the pointed ear. "I am going to meet with Gandalf, that is all that I will tell you."

Legolas smiled. "And that is enough, for I know that you will be safe if you are with Mithrandir."

Aragorn nodded and sighed. "Go to sleep."

Legolas shook his head. "I can't, I will waste an entire night if I went to sleep," He started. "Instead I wish to stay awake and just look at you."

"That is crazy Legolas, now sleep."

Legolas sighed but nodded. "Good night Aragorn." He whispered softly.

Aragorn watched his companion until he saw his blue eyes become vacant. He quickly closed his own eyes, sleep coming quickly for him.

_**O O O **_

That night Legolas dreamt of Mirkwood, which had been taken by fire. He could only watch as his father battled with monsters he had not seen before. It scared him and in them middle of the night he jumped up, a cry leaving his lips.

Aragorn woke when he heard Legolas and quickly sat up, pulling the shivering elf in his arms, still slightly sleepy himself. "What is wrong Legolas asked?" His voice low and filled with sleep.

Legolas looked at the man, his breathing ragged and his eyes filled with different kinds of emotions, he felt pain in his heart and was confused by the dream. Legolas let out a hiss and placed his hand on his stomach when he felt sick once again. When it faded once again he looked at Aragorn. "I dreamt of Mirkwood, they were attacked."

Aragorn frowned, finally understanding what was happening. "By who?"

"I don't know..." Legolas whispered and buried his head in the crook of Aragorn's neck. "It seemed so real Aragorn..."

Aragorn rubbed the Legolas' back with his hand, trying to soothe the one in his arms. "It was just a dream." He whispered over and over again in Legolas' ear but the blonde elf could not feel calm.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M, Lemon.  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! If someone would like to read a Eldarion/Legolas fiction you are always free to read mine (Where love lies), I don't mind! nudge nudge Now on with the story and off with the shameless promoting of my story. Hm Angel-Obsession how did you get that idea ? I wonder... _

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter eleven_**

Legolas woke again the next morning, he had not been able to sleep well since the dream. Aragorn had held him the entire night and he now still found himself in Aragorn's warm embrace. He turned in it to face Aragorn and smiled when he saw that the man was still asleep. Legolas took his time to look at his companion, brushing a strand of dark hair out of his face. He let a single finger trail down the side of Aragorn's face, brushing over the soft pink lips. Legolas' finger ended when he reached Aragorn's chest and placed his hand over Aragorn's heart, feeling it beat underneath his hand.

"You are awake." Aragorn interrupted Legolas' quiet moment.

Legolas looked up at him again and nodded. "Yes, so are you."

Aragorn pulled Legolas close and smiled, pressing his lips against Legolas'. He tried to gain access into Legolas' mouth which was quickly given to him when Legolas parted his lips and let his tongue dart out shyly.

Legolas moaned in their kiss and closed his eyes, feeling Aragorn pull him on Aragorn's body. He placed one leg on each side of Aragorn's hips and sat up, looking down at the dark haired man. "This might be our last time together for a long time." Legolas whispered softly and watched Aragorn nod and felt Aragorn's hands on his waist.

Legolas smiled and started to rub himself against Aragorn's cock, feeling it harden underneath him. He felt Aragorn wrap a hand around his cock and gasped when Aragorn squeezed it slightly.

"I guess we should enjoy it." Aragorn whispered back and smirked, looking up at Legolas' face, pleasure written over it.

Legolas nodded, his eyes closed. "I agree." He whispered back once again.

Aragorn pressed a finger against Legolas' lips, moaning softly when Legolas took it into his mouth and wrap his tongue around it. After a while he pulled his finger out of Legolas' mouth, hearing a soft popping sound when he passed the blonde's lips. Aragorn bit his lip and felt his finger disappear in Legolas' warm body.

Legolas gasped and pushed back against Aragorn's finger. He opened his eyes and looked down at Aragorn blushing softly when he saw that Aragorn was looking at him with lust filled eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but the only sound that left passed his lips was a soft moan when another finger joined the first one inside of him. He pushed down on them again and leaned down to kiss his lover.

Aragorn smiled in their kiss and pushed his tongue inside of Legolas' mouth, trying to taste as much of Legolas' mouth as he could. His fingers left Legolas' body but he was stopped by his companion when he tried to reach for the oil. Instead Legolas coated him with a large amount of oil and sat up again, looking down at Aragorn. "I love you." He whispered before pushing himself down on Aragorn's cock slowly.

Aragorn wrapped his hands around Legolas' hips and groaned when he was fully inside of Legolas. When Legolas began to move again he stopped the blonde elf, looking up at him. "I know..." He whispered before pulling Legolas up and pushing inside of him again after almost leaving his body.

Legolas gasped, looking down at Aragorn. He felt Aragorn pull out of him again and push inside when he had almost left Legolas' body once again. Aragorn continued this slowly until Legolas was pleading him to go faster and he quickly complied, pushing faster into Legolas' body as he was asked.

"Aragorn…" Legolas moaned softly, and leaned down again to kiss Aragorn. When he felt Aragorn wrap his long fingers around the blonde's cock, Legolas cried and pushed back on Aragorn. Once again Legolas cried out, feeling Aragorn deep inside of him.

Soon both of them were spend and lay next to each other on the large bed. Aragorn placed his hand over Legolas' which was once again lying on the blonde elf's stomach. He trailed kissed down Legolas' neck who smiled and whispered softly. "We need to get up Aragorn."

Aragorn ignored him and continued trailing kissed down Legolas' sweaty body.

"Aragorn, we really need to get up." Legolas tried again, laughing when he felt Aragorn's fingers brush against his sides.

Aragorn sat up and looked at the blond elf. "Very well, if you wish."

Legolas watched him get up and dress, he blushed when Aragorn turned, his hands placed on his hips and giving Legolas a amused look. "Aren't we suppose to get up?"

"Yes we are." Legolas replied and pushed himself off the bed, looking around for his clothes.

_**O O O **_

At breakfast Elrond gave Aragorn a sad glance and sighed to himself. "Aragorn..." He started and waiting until the dark haired man's eyes were on him. "You need to leave today."

Aragorn watched his father and nodded, feeling Legolas' hand in his own tense. He squeezed it to reassure Legolas that it was all going to be fine. "I will get some things and leave immediately."

Elrond nodded. "I wish you luck Aragorn, and return home safely."

Aragorn nodded. "I will father."

_**O O O **_

Legolas watched Aragorn pack some things. His hand rested on his stomach which seemed to toss and turn. "Do you really need to go?" Legolas asked once again, biting his lip softly.

Aragorn smiled and walked over to his lover, pulling him into his arms. "We have talked about this before Legolas and you know the answer to your own question."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I do know it."

"I will be back before you know it." Aragorn said to himself and kissed Legolas' forehead. "Don't worry so much."

Legolas sighed and nodded once again. "I won't, but remember that I will miss you."

"I will also miss you." Aragorn told him and returned to his packing.

_**O O O **_

Both Arwen and Legolas watched as Aragorn said goodbye to their father, Elrohir and Elladan. Aragorn kissed Arwen's cheek and smiled at her, telling her to make sure Legolas was all right. She nodded and agreed to not leave the blonde's side until his return.

Aragorn looked at his companion and shared a goodbye kiss with him. "I will see you again soon." Aragorn told him.

Legolas nodded and smiled at Aragorn. "Yes, soon."

Aragorn gave him another quick kiss. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Legolas returned and watched as Aragorn left quickly. He felt Arwen's hand on his arm and shifted his stance, Arwen's arm circling his waist.

"Don't worry, Aragorn will be fine." Arwen tried to reassure him.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Thank you Arwen."

For a long time Legolas stood there, watching the spot he had seen Aragorn disappear, wishing that Aragorn would come home again soon and safe.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Angels-Obsession, who knows if you are right. Maybe you aren't but maybe you are... I will keep that a secret. I will say one thing though, don't get your hopes up until you are sure... Please review! _

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter twelve_**

Legolas woke alone the next morning and it made him feel as empty inside as the bed was cold. He quickly got out of bed, not wanting to stay in it alone longer then was needed too. He dressed quickly, trying to ignore the things in the room which belonged to Aragorn but he found it difficult. Of course Legolas had been to Mirkwood without Aragorn and had actually been glad to be away from Aragorn but it was completely different now.

Legolas was glad to find Arwen who had made an schedule for the both of them for the entire day. First they would have breakfast on the balcony joined by Elladan and Elrohir, then Legolas would help Erestor and Arwen would wait for him in the gardens. Together they would go and help Daewen with the elflings. Daewen was one of Arwen's friends, Legolas had seen here a couple of times before but never paid much attention to what the blonde elf actually did in the house of Elrond.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he quickly opened the door to find Arwen on the other side, on her side was Daewen who smiled softly at Legolas staring at him with her pale green eyes. "Arwen."

Arwen smiled. "Let's hurry, Elladan and Elrohir are all ready there."

"That will leave nothing for us." Legolas decided and stepped outside.

Arwen nodded. "Yes, I agree." She told him and took his hand. "How are you feeling today?"

"Why do you ask?" Legolas asked softly, holding his hand on his stomach.

Arwen shrugged. "I was just wondering."

Legolas glanced at her and sighed. "I just feel a little sick, it must be because of Aragorn..."

Arwen smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. "I understand."

_**O O O **_

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked up when they heard people approaching them. They smiled when they saw that it were Arwen and Legolas.

"Good morning Legolas." Elladan said and watched Legolas sat down next to him, following by Arwen who sat down next to Legolas, completing the small circle which was made by the four of them.

"Morning Elladan, Elrohir." Legolas greeted them both.

Elrohir smiled at him. "Good Morning."

While Legolas ate his breakfast in silence Arwen and Elrohir argued about silly things and Elladan kept his eyes on Legolas, noticing that Legolas acted somewhat weird. He hoped to see Legolas happier when Aragorn returned again. Elrond had told him some things about Aragorn's journey which would end in Bree. It was an easy journey and he would return safely, everyone seemed to be sure of that except for Legolas.

"Are you all right Legolas?" Elladan asked, watching the blonde elf.

Legolas turned to look at him and nodded. "Yes, just a little tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why not?" Elladan asked.

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know actually." He decided and smiled at Elladan. "Maybe because I am so alone in a overly large bed." He joked and Elladan tried to fake a smile.

When Arwen couldn't win their little argument she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue to her brother, Elrohir.

"Well that is mature." Elrohir muttered watching his sister with a annoyed and somewhat bored expression and then tried to ignore her completely.

Arwen turned to look at Legolas and brushed a hand over his cheek. "You are cold." She decided and made Legolas look at her, holding his chin between her thumb and forefinger. "Are you all right Legolas?"

" I just didn't sleep to well, that is all, don't worry so much about me." Legolas smiled and placed a hand on Arwen's wrist, holding it softly between his fingers. "Really Arwen, don't worry."

Arwen let go of him and nodded, letting her hand fall back to her side. But all though she had given up this moment she still found that there was going on something strange with her friend and she would keep an eye on him just to make sure everything would be all right with Legolas.

"I need to go to Daewen, she is waiting for me." Arwen told them and got up, brushing her hands over her pale pink dress.

Legolas also got up. "Then I should go and see what Erestor has for me today."

The two twins waved them goodbye and continued their breakfast as both Arwen and Legolas left them once again alone on the balcony. Arwen placed her hand on Legolas' upper arm before they parted. "You are coming after you finished for Erestor, right?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course, spending time with the elflings, I wouldn't want to miss it."

Arwen nodded and smiled. "We will probably be in the great hall, reading stories and those kind of things."

"I will be there." Legolas told her before following the path to the library while Arwen took the one in the opposite direction.

_**O O O **_

The time that Legolas helped his friend Erestor was spend in silence but there was no time for Legolas to think of anything but the work in front of him. When Legolas was almost finished Nayevar joined them in the library, needing to talk with Legolas, holding a letter in his right hand.

Legolas excused himself for a second and followed Nayevar outside of the library. "What is it Nayevar?" Legolas asked, holding his breath.

Nayevar held up the letter and looked at Legolas. "I have received a letter from my family, Mirkwood is peacefully and they are fine. They say that King Thranduil misses you but overall everything is all right with him."

Legolas sighed deeply, letting go of the breath he had been holding, remembering his dream. "Thank god." He whispered and smiled at Nayevar, placing his fingers on his lips. "I was so afraid something had happened in Mirkwood." Legolas felt his stomach turn as he remembered the dream, the voices and sounds he had heard filling his ears once again.

Nayevar placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I just...I just need to lay down for a-" He couldn't finish his sentence, his legs giving away underneath him. He fell in Nayevar's arms who quickly called for Erestor.

The dark haired elf came out of the library and quickly helped Nayevar with Legolas. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, he was talking to me and the he just fainted." Nayevar cried out, looking at his friend.

Erestor quickly picked up Legolas in his arms and looked at Nayevar. "Call Elrond."

Nayevar nodded and quickly ran to Elrond's chambers while Erestor carried Legolas to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone is starting to think that Legolas is pregnant...I wonder why. But who knows you will have to see for yourself if he is pregnant or not... _

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter thirteen_**

When Legolas awakened he was surrounded by elves. Arwen was sitting on the side of his bed, holding his hand while she rubbed the back of it softly. Elrond was standing behind her, a hand placed on her shoulder. On the other side of the bed stood Nayevar, biting on his lip while he seemed somewhat nervous. On the end of the bed stood Erestor, as always silent and unreadable while he watched Legolas.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, looking at Arwen.

Arwen smiled a little. "You fainted."

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Do you have any idea why, Legolas?"

Legolas frowned and watched Elrond. "I had a bad night, and I had a dream about Mirkwood, it came back to me when I heard Nayevar tell me about Mirkwood." He continued quickly. "I felt weak all of a sudden and then I woke up here. "

"If you think there is something else, or could be something else I will examine you." Elrond told him, smiling down at Legolas. "It is your own choice."

Legolas shook his head. "I am find but thank you Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded. "Then I will leave you to rest." He decided and left the room in silence, followed bye Erestor who gave a quick goodbye. The two remaining elves looked at him in concern. Arwen was the first to speak. "Are you sure you are all right Legolas?" She asked, worried about her friend.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, it was just because of the dream."

Nayevar sat down next to Legolas and looked at him. "I'm sorry Legolas, it was my fault."

Legolas quickly shook his head and hissed when he felt pain shoot through it. "No Nayevar, if it is someone's fault then it is my own, for not taking more rest because I knew I had a bad night."

Nayevar sighed. "Very well." He muttered and then got up, leaving slowly.

Arwen watched Legolas for a long time. "If something is wrong then you can tell me Legolas" She told him and squeezed his hand to comfort him. "You can tell me anything."

Legolas nodded. "I know Arwen but there is nothing to tell, I was just tired."

Arwen smiled and nodded. "All right." She got up, changing the subject. "You must be hungry, it is long passed dinner time."

"Really?" Legolas asked, taken aback that he had been asleep for so long.

Arwen nodded. "Yes, you slept for nine hours."

"I must have been tired." Legolas decided and received another nod from Arwen.

"Yes, you probably were." She decided, but still she found it odd for an elf to be that tired.

Legolas sat up. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you and Daewen."

Arwen quickly shook his head. "That is fine Legolas, when I heard the news I quickly returned." She smiled softly. "Daewen was worried about you, I should go and see if I can find her."

"Tell her I am sorry."

Arwen rolled her eyes and got up. "Don't be sorry Legolas." She told him and then left him alone.

Legolas sighed and looked around the room. His hand found the familiar place on his stomach once again, feeling it turn underneath his hand.

A knock came on Legolas' door and it was then opened. Legolas smiled when a servant brought him a tray of food. "Lady Arwen asked me to bring you some food."

"Thank you." Legolas whispered and took the tray from the dark haired elf.

The elf nodded and smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

Legolas shook his head and took a piece of bread. "No thank you."

"Then I will leave you alone again."

Legolas nodded and watched the servant leave before he continued eating.

_**O O O **_

Arwen knocked on her father's door, when she heard Elrond's voice she opened the door and peered inside. "Father, can I have a word with you?"

Elrond nodded and laid down his quill. "What is it Arwen?"

"I am worried about Legolas." Arwen told him and closed the door behind her, stepping inside Elrond's room.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "So am I." He told her.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" She asked, watching her father get up and walk over to her. Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No, not yet at least." Elrond told her. "I want you to keep an eye on him, Arwen." He continued when he saw his daughter nod. "If this happens again and no one is around we will not know what kind of consequences it will have."

Arwen bit her lip. "Do you think it is because of the dream he had, that he is not able to sleep well and just fainted."

Elrond shook his head. "I think there is more about it then just a dream."

"But why doesn't he tell us what is wrong with him." Arwen asked softly, wanting to help her friend.

Elrond squeezed her shoulder which made Arwen look up at him again. "Who says that Legolas himself knows what is wrong with him?"

Arwen frowned. "You think he doesn't know?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, I think he knows as much as we do."

"I understand." She muttered and smiled at her father. "I am going to see if he needs anything."

Elrond nodded and returned to his desk. "Please keep me informed, it will help me find out what is wrong with him."

Arwen nodded and said goodnight to her father, leaving him alone once again. She quickly made her way to Legolas' chambers, hoping to find the blonde elf better again. She had sensed it, felt it when something went wrong with Legolas. Arwen didn't understand why but she had to find him, leaving Daewen and the elflings behind with a small explanation.

Arwen stopped in front of Leoglas' door and knocked on it, waiting for a reply from the other side.

The blonde elf inside looked up at the door. "Yes?"

"It is me, Arwen." Arwen replied and then opened the door stepping inside. She was glad to see that Legolas had eaten and was still lying in the large bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

Legolas watched Arwen as she sat down on the side of his bed and smiled at her. "I am feeling all right."

Arwen nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" She asked, watching Legolas.

Legolas looked down at her hands and nodded. "I would be grateful if you stayed."

Arwen smiled and got up. She lay down on the bed next to Legolas, watching the blonde while she lay on her side, facing him. Legolas looked back at her.

"Do you think Aragorn will return soon?" He asked softly.

Arwen sighed. "I don't know, I hope so."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I hope so too." He decided and yawned, trying to hide it behind his hand.

Arwen couldn't help but laugh. "Try to sleep, your body needs to rest."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

Arwen watched him for a long time, making sure that the blonde elf was asleep. Legolas tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering something that she couldn't understand. She placed a hand on his forehead and found it rather cold all though Legolas' cheeks were flushed. Arwen pulled the blonde in her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. "What is wrong with you Legolas?" She whispered softly and stayed with him through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing! And you will find out what is wrong with him eventually, you just need to wait and see ! Please review, I love reviews._

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter fourteen_**

Legolas had to spend some days in bed and when he could finally get out of it he often found that he was tired after doing the things he usually did with ease. He started to help Erestor more because then he could sit in the library where it was quiet and he didn't have to do much.

Arwen seemed to never leave his side, because of the dreams she now also stayed with him at night, making sure that he would get some rest without being haunted by a burned down Mirkwood. He often wrote his father, asking if everything was all right and every time the same answer was returned, everything was fine.

Arwen, Erestor and Legolas were interrupted by Mithrandir who walked into the library.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cheered and got up, walking over to him in a slow pace.

Gandalf frowned looking at the blonde elf. "Are you well Legolas?"

Legolas stopped walking and crossed his arms. "Why does everyone ask me that." Angered by the fact that once again someone asked him if he felt well.

Gandalf shrugged and smiled at Legolas then. "Because they wish to see you well." He told his friend and pulled him into an embrace. "You must be happy to hear that Aragorn will return soon."

Legolas looked up at the wizard and frowned. "Do you mean this?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, but now we have other visitor's in Rivendell who need my attention." He smirked, looking at the blonde elf in front of him who threw him a questioning stare.

"Who?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf laughed softly, his eyes seemed to hold twinkling stars when he thought of the small hobbit that had come to Rivendell with a quest that was much to great for him to carry. Hopefully it would all end for him here in Rivendell because else Gandalf did not know what the future held for the small Frodo who had all ready been injure. "Hobbits my dear friend." Gandalf told him.

Legolas frowned. Heonly knew onehobbit who had dared to leavehis home, Bilbo Baggins. "Where are they?"

"Follow me." Gandalf breathed and could soon hear the footsteps of both Legolas and Arwen. He heard them exchange soft whispers with each other while they passed through the halls of Elrond's house. After a while Gandalf's thoughts dwelled, the voices of Legolas and Arwen no longer filling his ears. He thought about Frodo and the journey that would or wouldn't follow once he made his choice.

Legolas and Arwen stopped talking when Gandalf stopped walking and both looked at the man. They stayed silent as Gandalf knocked on the door and it was opened by Elrond who greeted them with a smile. "How is Frodo?" Gandalf asked, wondering if the hobbit was all ready awake.

Elrond stepped aside so Gandalf could see the hobbit for himself. Gandalf stepped inside and quickly walked over to the be Frodo lay in, fully awake. Legolas followed and smiled when he saw his friend, Glorfindel standing inside next to Frodo's bed. Legolas stood next to Gandalf, taking in the features of the one who reminded him somewhat of a child, lying in the large bed.

Frodo looked up at Gandalf before resting his gaze on Legolas. He watched in awe, taken aback by the same feeling he had felt welling up inside of him when he had been saved by Glorfindel. He had never before seen elves but Frodo had never guessed they would be this beautiful. Their skin seemed to glow and their presence comforted him with a warmth he had not felt before.

"This is Legolas," Gandalf placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Seeing how Frodo watched Legolas he knew it would only be proper to introduce the elf to the hobbit. "And next to him is Lady Arwen."

Frodo greeted them and watched the both of them, his eyes flickering from one elf to the other.

Legolas looked up somewhat bewildered and startled when he heard a voice coming from outside on the balcony. He smiled when he saw another small hobbit, running over to the bed, completely ignoring those around it. He watched the conversation between the two, what to him seemed like friends, and only looked up when he heard Elrond's familiar voice calling his name. "Yes Lord Elrond?" He asked, wondering why Elrond had spoken his name.

"Aragorn has arrived earlier, I believe he is still in the stables."

Legolas's smile widened and his eyes seemed to lit up when he heard those words coming from Elrond's lips. He quickly excused himself and made his way to the stables as quick as he could. He could hear Aragorn's deep voice in his ears and it made him happy and his stomach seemed to turn. "Aragorn!" He cried and stopped running when he saw the dark haired man speaking softly to his horse.

Aragorn turned his head and smiled when he saw his companion. He forgot all about his horse and almost ran towards Legolas, pulling the blonde in his arms and closing his eyes. Both enjoyed the warm embrace for a while, listening to the soft breaths of the other and the horses around them.

When Aragorn pulled away Legolas looked up and smiled warmly at Aragorn. "How are you?" He asked, not knowing what else to ask the man, all thought he did feel rather stupid after saying those words.

"I am fine, what about you?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked at Aragorn's cheek, watching every small hair with perfect concentration while he silently avoided answering Aragorn's question. He could not lie to the man but he also didn't want Aragorn to worry when he knew the truth. He tried to think of something which could change the subject but only found Gandalf and Frodo in his mind. "Do you know Mithrandir returned?" He still tried.

Aragorn watched Legolas and placed two fingers underneath the soft chin, making Legolas look up at him. He could see that Legolas was trying to avoid looking at him. "How are you, Legolas?"

Legolas looked into Argorn's eyes and let out a sigh. "I have had better days." He said, trying to find a reasonable answer that would satisfy Aragorn and did not sound like what he had really been through since Aragorn left.

Aragorn frowned, wanting to know what Legolas meant by that. "Did something happen with you?"

Legolas shrugged, shifting a little uncomfortably. "I sort of fainted." He replied then and tried to act casually.

Aragorn grabbed his wrists and made Legolas look at him. "You fainted?" He asked, hoping that he had heard it wrong all though he knew he hadn't.

"Yes, I fainted." Legolas said again and tried to step back to Aragorn would let go of his arms. "Nayevar was with me, Erestor brought me to my chambers, I was fine." He muttered and pulled his arms out of Aragorn's grasp.

Aragorn watched him but said nothing. He stepped closer to Legolas again and cupped his cheek bringing their lips together in a quick kiss. "I missed you."

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on his stomach, the uneasy feeling returning to it once again. "I missed you too." He decided and then took Aragorn's hand, pulling the dark haired man with him. "Did you know we have guests?"

Aragorn shook his head, but actually knew who Legolas had to be talking about. He watched Legolas walk slowly, for the elf it seemed almost unusual and Aragorn noticed it was not filled with the same grace it usually was. He made a mental note that he would talk with Elrond about this, feeling as if something was wrong with his companion.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note:** Here's another update for you guys! Please review!_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter fifteen_**

At the end of the week Rivendell filled with visitors who were there for only one reason, the future of the ring. Legolas watched them from the balcony, looking down at the men who had come. He remember Aragorn telling him who they were and recognized one of the men as Boromir, the steward of Gondor. Legolas hands tightened around the rail of the balcony as he watched Boromir. He could all ready feel a dislike towards the man but he did not know where it came from.

Legolas stepped back when he saw Boromir look up towards him. He tried to ignore the stares of the man and rested his eyes on someone else. He couldn't help but groan in annoyance as he saw a dwarf.

"Legolas?"

Legolas turned and smiled at his companion. He turned to look at the guests again and heard Aragorn next to him. A warm tingling feeling ran through his body when he felt Aragorn's hand resting on his lower back. He looked at Aragorn, taking in the tensed appearance of his lover. "What is wrong?" He asked, wondering.

Aragorn looked at the blonde elf, his face weary. "The faith of the ring will be decided in two days," Aragorn started. "I might need to leave again."

Legolas nodded and all though he felt Aragorn's words heavily press down on his shoulders he tried to hide it. "You will not return as quickly if you leave once again."

Aragorn nodded, knowing Legolas was right about this.

Legolas sighed and rested his head against Aragorn's shoulder. "The faith of the ring will hold the faith of so many others," He whispered and watched as Elrond greeted his guests below. "It scares me..."

"Aragorn?" They were interrupted by a servant.

Aragorn turned to look at the elf and nodded. "Yes?"

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you, he is waiting for you."

Aragorn nodded and dismissed the servant before turning back to look at his companion. He took Legolas' hands and kissed the back of each of them. "I'll return to you as soon as possible."

Legolas nodded and watched Aragorn leave with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He leaned against the rail and crossed his arms, thinking to himself. Wind brushed strands of hair into his face which he carefully tucked back behind his pointed ear. He could hear voices from below him, the heavy grunting voice of the dwarf woke him from his thoughts and he turned to look down at the two dwarfs who spoke to each other, not knowing that anyone could hear them.

"I don't like these elves." One of them grunted, looking suspiciously around.

The other shrugged. "Don't make to much out of it Gimli, we will soon be gone again." The other said and placed a thick hand on the other's shoulder.

"Before you know it they bewitch you..." The one called Gimli decided.

Legolas watched them and frowned.

"What are you looking at?"

Legolas turned his head and smiled to see Arwen standing behind him, watching him with interest. He pointed towards the dwarfs and opened his mouth to explain. "Typical dwarfs." Legolas told her and watched them once again.

Arwen looked at them and frowned. "It is strange to see so many races in Rivendell." She decided and watched as the dwarfs continued their silly conversation about how elves could bewitch you with their voice and with spells. "Do they think of us as witches?" She asked, slightly confused.

Legolas nodded. "It seems that way."

Arwen couldn't help but laugh, finding that thought absurd and rather ridiculous. "Let us go inside, a feast is going to be held in honour of our guests, we have to get ready."

Legolas nodded and let himself be leaded back inside by Arwen, pulled through the halls until they reached the chambers which belonged to Aragorn and Legolas. Along the way they had passed some other elves which they had greeted with a quick nod of the head out of politeness.

Arwen opened the doors to Legolas' chambers and stepped inside. She placed Legolas on the bed and quickly made her way to the closet where Legolas kept his clothes, she rummaged through it, ignoring Legolas who was telling her he did not need her help.

Arwen pulled out light blue robes, the fabric soft against her skin. "You should wear this." She decided with a smug smile and turned to show it Legolas.

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he would not be able to stop her. "Very well." He agreed with her and got up, taking the robes from her hands. "If it makes you happy." He muttered softly.

Arwen just smiled and returned to the closet looking around. When she turned around again Legolas was dressed in the robes. She smiled at the sight before her and clasped her hands together. "You look beautiful." She decided, watching him with interest. The high collar of the robes was decorated by silver thread, showing the familiar symbol's of Mirkwood, the leave like symbols ended around the middle of the tight sleeves and around the hands they were once again decorated. Arwen gave him a silver sash which would hold the robes together around his waist.

When Legolas was dressed she pulled him towards the small chair which stood in front of the mirror and placed him upon it, taking the small comb from the white ivory table. She undid his braids, taking her time.

Legolas watched Arwen in the mirror as she combed his hair and let it fall around his face without redoing the braids. She smiled and looked at him through the mirror, placing her hands on Legolas' shoulders. "You look nice like this."

Legolas frowned, brushing a hand through his hair, not used to it that he did not wear braids in it. He looked up when she placed something around his head, a small silver circlet which was given to him by his father before his wedding. He smiled and brushed over it with two fingers.

"Now, I need to dress too." Arwen decided and started to leave the chambers. "Will you wait for me?"

Legolas nodded and got up. "Of course."

Arwen grinned and thanked him before leaving.

_**O O O **_

Legolas looked around the room, slightly nervous. Many eyes were resting on him and he hated the attention, trying to hide from it by shielding his face with his hair. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up with a smile, expecting his lover but instead he found the man who he had seen before, Boromir.

Boromir looked down at the elf and smiled, letting his hand fall back to his side. "You look rather uncomfortable." He decided, watching the blonde elf.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I am." He laughed nervously for he did not like the man.

Boromir nodded. "I thought I saw that from across the floor." He told him and took his hand. "Do you wish to dance, maybe it will calm your nerves."

Legolas wished to say 'no' but he knew he had to be polite to the man and take the offer so he nodded slowly, following Boromir.

"What is your name?" Boromir asked, waiting for an answer as he pulled the elf slightly closer to him.

Legolas tensed, and glared at Boromir. "Why do you wish to know it?" He asked, making sure that there was enough space between the two of them.

Boromir smiled smugly. "Then I will know what to call you, I am Boromir from Gondor." Boromir said.

"Legolas." Legolas replied and looked around the room, he wished to find anyone who could take him away from the man he was dancing with. The man reeked of wine and it made Legolas wonder if he was drunk of sober. Then he remembered Boromir's words, he came from Gondor. "If you are from Gondor then I should tell you that I am the companion of Aragorn, son of Arathorn." When he saw Boromir's eyes fill with anger he smiled. "I see you know of whom I speak."

"Yes, I know," Boromir pulled away. "And let me tell you that Gondor does not need him..." He muttered before stalking away.

Legolas watched him leave and frowned, when Boromir was out of sight he made his way to the balcony where he found Aragorn. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's waist, resting his head against the man's shoulder. "Why are you not inside?" Legolas asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

"I wished to be alone."

Legolas nodded and started to let go of Aragorn when he felt Aragorn's hands cover his own and keep them in place.

"That does not mean I do not want you here." Aragorn said, answering Legolas' silent question.

Legolas returned his head on Aragorn's shoulder and closed his eyes again, letting the soft breaths of Aragorn fill his ears, feeling his chest go up and down with the breaths he took. The feast inside continued and no one missed them so they stayed outside together until it was deep in the night. Neither said a word and just enjoyed the other's closeness.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Please please please review, thanks for the reviews Angels and Aralas_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter sixteen_**

Aragorn watched the sleeping form next to him, he placed a hand on Legolas' pale shoulder. He listened to Legolas mutter something in his sleep and smiled softly. Then he got up, leaving Legolas lying alone in the bed they shared. He dressed quickly, making sure he did not wake the blonde elf who was still sleeping.

Legolas blinked when he heard the door shut and a sigh escaped his lips. He pulled the blankets further over his body, wrapping them tightly around himself. He did not know where Aragorn had went but he knew Aragorn well enough to know what was on the man's mind. He sat up and looked around the room, Aragorn had all ready packed some things he would need on the journey, bringing the presence of the coming war closer again. The blonde stayed awake for a long time, waiting for Aragorn's return.

_**O O O **_

The sky was filled with stars that night, and the moon shone down on the gardens of Rivendell, giving enough light for Aragorn to walk through them in silence. He stopped for a second, looking over Rivendell. All though his eyes shifted every once in a while he saw nothing, his mind full of worries for his companion.

Legolas was still not well but he did not want Elrond to examine him to see if something was wrong with his body. He tried to act casually about it and blamed it on his dreams but the only one who Legolas seemed to fool was himself.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn turned and smiled when he saw his sister. "Why are you out so late?" He asked then, wondering why his sister was not in her bed, sleeping.

Arwen sighed and walked over to her brother. "I couldn't sleep, and then I saw you walking passed my room, I guessed that you couldn't either."

"You guessed right." Aragorn said to her and sighed.

Arwen looked at her brother and saw the hint of worry in Aragorn's green eyes. "You worry for Legolas." She stated. When she saw Aragorn nod in agreement she bit her lip. "So are we, father and me." She told him. "Father asked if he could examine Legolas."

Aragorn looked at her with interest. "And what did he say?"

"He does not wish to be examined." Arwen told him. "But maybe he will listen to you, if you ask him he might agree."

Aragorn nodded. "I will try." He decided. The thought that something was wrong with his beloved pressed down heavy on his heart.

_**O O O **_

When Legolas woke up he found himself in the arms of his lover. He smiled softly and turned to look at Aragorn. Legolas blushed softly when a pair of green eyes watched him. "You are awake." He said softly.

Aragorn only nodded and pulled Legolas closer to himself. He rested the side of his face against Legolas' cheek. "Why won't you let Elrond examine you?"

Legolas shrugged. He watched the sky outside through the large balcony doors. White clouds danced around in the air, the sun was clouded behind them. "There is nothing wrong with me." He said then, feeling Aragorn's arms stiffen around him. He knew that Aragorn did not believe him but it was only because of the dreams that he felt this way, he was sure of it.

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' stomach and the touch made Legolas feel warm. "Then why do you feel sick so often?"

Legolas shrugged again, not knowing the answer. "Maybe because the dreams are sickening." He breathed then and pushed himself out of the bed, walking over to the door. Along the way he picked up his robe and pulled it over his shoulder to cover his naked state. He opened them and rested his head against the white doorframe.

Aragorn watched his lover from the bed. He seemed pale in the sunlight, his hair golden. The thin honey coloured robe he was wearing, with upon it leave symbols in a cobalt blue and wine red colour, was pulled tightly around him.

Legolas sighed and felt Aragorn's arms wrap around him, he rested his hands on Aragorn's and leaned back into the strong body of his companion. He closed his eyes for a second, resting his head against Aragorn's shoulder. He felt Aragorn's chin upon his shoulder and opened his eyes, listening to the soft breathing of his lover. "If you wish I will let Elrond examine me." Legolas said honestly.

Aragorn smiled and kissed Legolas' neck. "Thank you."

Legolas smiled softly. "You shouldn't be so worried, I feel fine."

Aragorn nodded, knowing not to go against Legolas' words but still he wanted to know what was wrong with his lover and he wanted to know before he needed to leave. He tightened his grip on the blonde elf and frowned when he rested his hands on Legolas' stomach.

"The meeting is tomorrow," Legolas stated, his voice soft. "I wonder what will be decided."

Aragorn shrugged, trying to act casually. "The fate of the ring."

Legolas looked up at him and brushed a pair of fingers against Aragorn's cheek, resting them against his jaw. "You act like you don't care, but you fear it." Legolas said and pressed their lips together, when he pulled away he smiled softly. "I can feel it."

Aragorn looked away and returned to their bed. "Let's sleep, we will need it."

Legolas said nothing but followed him and lay down next to Aragorn who had his back turned towards Legolas. He placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and pushed himself close to his lover, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's waist. "I love you Aragorn." He whispered softly, waiting for an answer but the man was all ready asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **You will have to see for yourself if Legolas is going to join the fellowship or not, sorry. Please review! Sorry that this is such a small chapter!_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter seventeen_**

The day of the meeting was cold, many seemed to dread the choice of what would happen with the ring. Many were afraid that it would unleash a war that had been waiting for many years, other's thought nothing of it. But Aragorn found that he was scared of it, he feared it for what had happened a long time ago when Isildur had taken it so greedily.

He looked around, seeing many of his friends as Elrond spoke to them about the ring that was now in the hands of a small hobbit, Frodo Baggins. He stayed in the background, not wanted to raise questions from those who did not know his name yet. Aragorn smiled when he noticed that his lover was also at the meeting, sitting between two other blonde elves but looked far less lovely as Legolas did in his eyes.

Legolas stayed silent, his eyes resting on the ring that lay in the middle, motionless. When he heard the voice of Boromir he looked up and frowned, watching as the man said something about the ring going to Gondor. He only spoke when he heard Boromir speak badly of his companion once again but was quickly silenced by Aragorn himself.

Aragorn watched his lover, listening to the ones around him. He could see that something was wrong with Legolas and he wished to help his blonde companion all though he did not know how. He crossed his arms and let out a soft sigh which was not heard by the others. He smiled when he caught Legolas' eyes and read a unknown emotion in the elf's eyes. The angry and arguing voices of those around them couldn't be heard, the only voice that pulled Aragorn away from his companion was that of Frodo.

"I will take it!" Frodo said and looked at the ones around him, trying to catch Aragorn's eyes, needing to see if the man agreed with him in his choice. He looked away when everyone seemed to look at him for a second, rethinking his words.

Legolas watched as Aragorn knelt in front of the small hobbit, reassuring the dark haired hobbit who looked somewhat confused by his own choice. He frowned, knowing he had promised Aragorn to stay at home where he was safe but he felt that he couldn't. He pushed himself up and walked over to Frodo, opening his mouth to speak. He refused to look at his companion, knowing that Aragorn would not like the idea of him coming along. "You have my bow..." He breathed and still did not look at Aragorn.

Aragorn watched at the other's who would join them. Then he turned to look at his companion again. Legolas was looking down at his hands, which were trembling slightly. He shook his head, not understanding how Legolas could do such a thing. He was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard the familiar voices of the ones who had been with Frodo when he had found the hobbit, Merry and Pippin.

Legolas remained silent but now looked up as he heard Elrond's voice. He looked into Elrond's dark eyes and found a sadness there that he did not wish to feel. It weighed on his shoulders and so he looked away. Legolas placed his hand on his stomach and wondered if Elrond would know what was wrong with him and how it would affect him on their journey.

Elrond's words filled Legolas with an empty and cold feeling which made his stomach turn. He finally dared to glance at his companion and found a expression in Aragorn's eyes that made him feel even worse.

_**O O O **_

"Why did you join Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Legolas watched Aragorn, sitting on the bed in silence. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes following every step that Aragorn took in the large room. "I needed too Aragorn, it felt right."

Aragorn stopped and turned to look at Legolas. "You promised me you would remain behind!" He said, walked over to Legolas. He pulled the blonde up. "So that you would be safe!"

Legolas hissed and tried to push Aragorn's hands away from his arms. Aragorn's grip tightened on him and it started to hurt. "I know I promised Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. "But I am not a child, I do not need the borders of Rivendell to protect me."

Aragorn let go of Legolas so that the blonde fell back to the bed and walked away. He opened the door and waited for a second, he did not look at his companion and sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "I hope you are happy with your decision." He muttered and then he left Legolas alone. "I will see you tomorrow when we leave..."

Legolas felt tears coming to his eyes and bit his lip, making sure he did not cry over Aragorn. He balled his fists and felt his chest burning. The blonde let himself fall back on the bed and sighed, curling himself up in a small ball. He would not go after Aragorn, it was the dark haired man's own fault.

He looked up when the door opened again and revealed Aragorn with a guilty expression and a pale face. "I am sorry." He whispered and closed the door behind him, walking over to Legolas. He pulled the blonde in his arms and kissed the top of Legolas' head. "If you think you need to join the fellowship on their journey then you must."

Legolas smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck, pulling him down towards him. "I love you Aragorn, let's not argue on the last night in Rivendell."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. He kissed Legolas softly and smiled against the blonde's lips. "Legolas," He whispered softly and watched the blonde.

"Yes?" Legolas asked, feeling their lips brush against each other.

Aragorn smiled and pulled the blonde closer. "I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Discl. : **Lotr does not belong to me  
**Warnings: **AU, M/M,  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note:** Sorry about that thing with the council, I didn't think about that. The last chapter people! Thanks for all the reviews, they meant a lot to me! Would someone like to see a sequel to this story?I'd really like to know because I'm wondering about it. Oh and everyone will get to know what is wrong with Legolas, tum tum tum!_

* * *

_**A Love Once Realized  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe_

**_Chapter eighteen_**

Legolas sighed, knocking on the door of Elrond's chambers. He bit his lip nervously as Elrond opened the door with a soft smile on his lips. "Lord Elrond, will you still examine me?"

Elrond nodded. "Of course Legolas, come in."

Legolas stepped inside, looking around in Elrond's chamber. "Where will you examine me?" He asked softly and followed Elrond inside a different room which seemed to be the bedroom. Elrond mention him to sit down on the large bed and Legolas did, looking at Elrond with a nervous stare.

"In this room we will be able to keep it between us." Elrond stated. "I have watched you recently and I think I might know what is wrong with you, Legolas." He muttered and turned back to Legolas, walking over to him. "Lay down." He breathed and sat down on the bed next to Legolas.

Legolas did what he was told and felt Elrond lip up his shirt. He looked up at Elrond's face, hoping to see a sort of emotion in Elrond's eyes that would tell him what was wrong with him before any words were spoken but he saw nothing. Legolas felt Elrond's hands pressed down on his lower stomach and a frown appeared on Elrond's face. "What is it?" Legolas asked softly. "Is it what you thought?"

Elrond looked up at him. " No, it isn't..." He breathed.

_**O O O **_

Arwen looked at her brother who was sitting next to her, deep in thought. "Aragorn..." She started and waited for the dark haired man to look at her.

"Yes?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen smiled softly and placed her hand on Aragorn's. "He will be fine, do not worry so much."

Aragorn nodded but said nothing. He jumped up when he heard Elrond's voice behind him. He turned quickly and frowned when he saw Elrond with a blonde elf on his side who was not Legolas but Glorfindel. Aragorn waited for his foster father to speak and tell them where Legolas was and soon his silent question was answered.

"Legolas will not be able to join you on your journey, instead Glorfindel will come with you." Elrond started and looked at Aragorn who looked rather confused. "You will find that you have gained a very skilled warrior on your journey."

Aragorn stepped forwards and watched Elrond. "Where is Legolas?" He asked softly.

Elrond ignored his question. "It is time for the fellowship to leave."

Aragorn heard the other's pack their belongings but he kept looking at his father. "Where is Legolas?" He asked again.

Elrond turned to look at him. "You need to leave Aragorn but I assure you that Legolas is in good hands and will be fine."

"Will be fine?" He breathed, wondering what was wrong with his lover. "Tell me what is wrong with him?"

Elrond picked up Aragorn's belongings and pushed them in the man's hands. "You need to leave Aragorn, it is time."

"I can't go without knowing what is wrong with Legolas!" He exclaimed, loosing his temper. Then he felt a soft hand pull him away from Elrond. He turned to see Arwen looking up at him.

"I will find out what is wrong with Legolas and I will see that you receive a message about his state." She whispered to him so that even her father would not hear. "I promise Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and smiled sadly. "Tell him that I love him."

Arwen nodded. "I will, now go."

Aragorn left in silence and shared no words with Elrond, only a glare.

Arwen walked over to her father and gave him a sideways glance. "Why would you not tell Aragorn what is wrong with Legolas?" She asked, wondering.

Elrond looked at his daughter. "Because it will affect his journey."

"Not knowing will also affect it." Arwen returned.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "I understand that Arwen," He started and then looked at the gates that the fellowship had left Rivendell through. "But then again you do not know yet what is wrong with Legolas..."

_**O O O **_

Legolas sat in silence on Elrond's bed, his hand resting on his stomach and tears in his blue eyes. When he heard the door open he looked up and found Arwen standing in the doorway.

"Why did you not say goodbye to Aragorn?"

Legolas frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"They all ready left Legolas." Arwen breathed.

Legolas pushed himself up and ran passed Arwen. "They weren't suppose to leave yet!" He cried and ran through the halls of Rivendell, even knocking some other elves down along the way. He ran down the stairs and through the gates of Rivendell but he could no longer see his beloved. A sob left his pink lips and he shook his head.

"What is wrong Legolas?" Arwen asked who had run after the blonde.

Legolas turned to look at her. "There weren't suppose to leave yet, Elrond said that to me." He replied. "I wished to go with them..."

Arwen frowned. "But Glorfindel took your place." Arwen's eyes grew wide. "You will not follow them will you?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, I can't, not in my condition."

"What is wrong with you then?" She asked, her voice unstable. She watched Legolas and without words from the blond elf she knew what was wrong with Legolas, she could see it in his pale blue eyes as he held his hand on his stomach.

Legolas bit his lip and turned he looked up at the blue sky and a plea left his soft lips. "Please, I pray to you." He whispered softly. "Keep Aragorn away from harm...let him return home safely." Legolas continued and felt movement underneath his hand. "So he will be able to meet his children."

_**... The End ...**_


End file.
